Me and the Devil
by DeathPuppies
Summary: Fate, un vampiro arrogante decide entrar en la vida de Takamachi Nanoha, una estudiante de 17 años. FateNano/NanoFate. Contenido violento, sexual.
1. Chapter 1

**Me encanta el yuri y siempre he tenido una cuenta pendiente con esta pareja [Nanofate]. La idea de este fanfic la he venido pensando hace mucho, pero ha estado cuajando últimamente, necesitaba finalmente expresarla en este primer capitulo. Mis intenciones son entregarles una historia de vampiros, oscura, misteriosa, sangrienta, pero sobretodo romántica y apasionada, pues considero que, lo más importante aquí será la relación de las protagonistas, es decir entre Nanoha y Fate, y el como esta irá evolucionando.**

**Para inspirarme, he usado todo el material vampiro que conozco hasta ahora, entre libros, películas y series, quizá podrán notar algunos recursos de ellas aquí, pero incluso si lo hacen, lo que sucederá no tendrá tanta relación con eso. Deseo realmente sorprenderlos y entusiasmarlos con esto, hace mucho no leo una historia de vampiros del Nanofate, quiero entregar una a la sección castellana.**

**Les recomiendo leer este fic muy atentos, para que no se pierdan detalles que irán siendo contados.**

**En este universo, la existencia de los vampiros es de dominio público, es todo lo que les adelantaré. habrán fuerzas contrarias, quizá por ello puedan percibir cierto transfondo político, muy muy ligero. Lo repito, lo importante aquí, son Nanoha y Fate.**

**Sin mas preámbulos denle una oportunidad a esta historia por favor.**

**Disclaimer: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: Contenido violento, sexual y de carácter homosexual, mujerxmujer, sino te gusta esto, mejor no entres, no leas, ya te advertí suficiente.**

**Me and the Devil**

**Capitulo 1 **

**¿Me vas a matar?**

Sangre.

Roja, brillante, espesa… Y de desagradable sabor metálico, ese mismo que estaba bailando en su garganta, confundiéndose igualmente con el aroma a lo mismo atrapado en sus fosas nasales. Nanoha observaba como las gotas caían sobre el pulcro lavabo, deslizándose como si fuesen rojos hilos hasta morir el drenaje. Pese a que lo suyo había sido un problema de toda la vida, nunca podría acostumbrarse a sangrar por la nariz después de su clase de natación. Agitada y con el corazón estrellándose en su pecho, trataba de detener la ligera hemorragia apretando el indice y pulgar sobre los lados de su nariz, con suerte en menos de diez minutos volvería a la normalidad. La mayoría de alumnos ya se encontrarían agrupados en el aula, seguro que la clase de historia habría comenzado en su ausencia, aunque ciertamente no era como si estuviese interesada en recibir las aburridas lecturas de Graingeitz.

El camino por los pasillos fue solitario, la luz acaramelada del sol se colaba entre los ventanales, entregando una visión aunque cotidiana, agradable, las blancas paredes parecían de color naranja, contrastando con la realidad del clima… Para Nanoha quien odiaba la llegada del invierno, le gustaba, se podía decir que los días cortos nunca fueron lo suyo, adoraba el cielo azul, brillante y el aire fresco. Cuando ingresó al aula se sorprendió de no encontrar a sus compañeros en silencio, fingiendo atención al pizarrón, no… Mas bien, la mayoría se encontraba en píe, recogiendo sus pertenencias mientras parloteaban en sus respectivos grupos de amigos, el profesor Zest Grangeitz con los brazos cruzados estaba en píe, observando seriamente que los alumnos hicieran lo mandado, cosa que había sido dicha claro estaba en ausencia de Nanoha.

—Takamachi, recoge tus pertenencias. Toque de queda. —Dicho esto, por fin comprendió de que se trataba. Ella y cualquiera en la pequeña ciudad de Uminari, sabían a que se referían cuando esas palabras eran pronunciadas. Su semblante atónito se transformó en una mueca de seriedad, seguida de un asentimiento de cabeza, para después caminar con prisa hasta su asiento.

_"Sabía que ese bastardo volvería"_

_"Ojalá lo atrapen pronto"_

_"Bromeas? es lo único interesante que ha pasado en este pueblo en siglos"_

Escuchaba a su alrededor, mientras guardaba los libros y demás artículos en su bolsa.

—Vaya forma de celebrar tu cumpleaños número 17 eh. —Una cantarina voz llegó hasta sus oídos, haciéndola levantar la cabeza, Nanoha sonrió complacida.

—Nunca he tenido suerte, no era como si fuésemos a hacer gran cosa esta noche. —Murmuró a Hayate, su mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria y ademas compañera inseparable de clases, o mas bien no… Todo lo mencionado se quedaba corto, probablemente Yagami Hayate, esa chica de cabello marrón oscuro, de ojos azules y estatura baja, era prácticamente como la hermana que no tenía.

—Pero estoy segura que iba a ser mejor que escuchar a Kyouya follando con su siguiente en la lista. No se cansa verdad?

Nanoha respondió con un resoplo divertido, regresando a su labor de guardar sus pertenencias, como sino fuese con ella el que su vida nocturna fuese aburrida.

—Sólo tengo 17, y tu igual. No llegaríamos muy lejos. —Insistió como si fuese mayor, un tono que mas se parecía al que usaría una madre para con su hija, que el usado entre dos chicas de la misma edad.

—Había negociado identificaciones falsas. —Intentó sorprenderla.

—Claro, como es un pueblo tan grande. —Dijo con obviedad, luego cerró el zipper de su bolsa y se la hecho al hombro, la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban saliendo igual del aula, lo mejor era seguir el ejemplo.

—Hacía mucho que no volvía, pensé que había terminado, pero por lo visto, ha regresado a continuar. —Dijo Hayate, cambiando totalmente de tema como siempre que hacía cuando no sabía que responder al perder sus argumentos, pero de cualquier forma ambas sabían a que se refería con ese comentario.

—Ha pasado ya un tiempo desde el último caso, me pregunto que lo habrá atraído nuevamente a Uminari, —Le siguió la corriente y sus ojos rodaron a su derecha, dedicando una sutil reverencia al profesor antes de salir por la puerta, acción imitada igualmente por su amiga.

—Todavía lo preguntas, no hay muchos como _"ellos"_ aquí, seguramente no tiene competencia. —Para Hayate fue fácil llegar a esa respuesta, cierta o no, era lo que la mayoría había creído al comienzo de esa ola de sucesos desafortunados. —Desde que decidieron salir a la luz hace 7 años empezó esta locura aquí. Seguramente lo viene haciendo hace sabrá Dios cuanto, solo que ahora sabemos que es uno de ellos, te imaginas cuantas muertes habrán pasado por "Ataque animal"? —Dijo casi sin respirar.

—Deberías trabajar en el departamento de Policia Hayate-Chan. —Nanoha sonrió. Escuchar a su amiga de esa forma era usual, sin embargo siempre le encontraba cierta gracia a sus acostumbradas inferencias.

Ambas siguieron su camino hacía la salida del edificio escolar, según los parámetros de seguridad de este tipo, la evacuación debía hacerse en la mayor calma posible para evitar los alborotos y por ende el retraso de los estudiantes a sus respectivos hogares. Habían pasado meses desde el último toque de queda y como la mayoría, también había empezado a olvidarse del peligro que al parecer acecharía por mucho tiempo a esas tierras.

Pues durante justamente 7 años, la ciudad de Uminari había sido víctima de un suceso tan trágico como inusual. Poco tiempo después de que los organismos internacionales y locales dieron a conocer la existencia de vampiros, ante el asombro esperado del público claro estaba, comenzaron a suceder una serie de asesinatos, que de no ser porque poseían un patrón inconfundible, se hubiese pensado que era hazaña de algún grupo extremista opositor a la ley que permitía a los seres de la noche tener los mismos derechos y deberes que un ciudadano normal, Y dicho factor no era otro que salvajes mordidas impresas en un cuerpo desangrado, nadie tuvo duda de que se trataba… El hecho no hubiese sido tan aberrante de no ser porque el perpetrador de dichos crímenes se concentraba en mujeres de corta edad, jóvenes, adolescentes, con un solo factor en común: gusto por los vampiros. Durante los primeros casos, la gente no le dio la justa atención, pues en un principio se trataban de chicas que a ojos de todos se "labraban" su suerte, sin embargo cuando los dolorosos casos comenzaron a tocar a sus propias familias, llegando incluso a cobrar víctimas, aquel asunto se convirtió en algo mas que pasajero. El numero de desaparecidas rondaban los 50 a estas alturas. El asesino, fuese quien fuese nunca era atrapado y aunque sin razón aparente mermaba sus ataques de repente, incluso quizá por meses, luego regresaba… A cobrar mas vidas. El horror se apoderaba de Uminari, en especial de los padres quienes presionaban a las autoridades para dar caza al monstruo que osaba pasarse por los los genitales la tan cuestionada ley que castigaba a los vampiros que asesinaban o herían a humanos sin consentimiento. Pero incluso luego de 7 largos años, los crímenes seguían impunes, obligando a la policía a tomar la única medida posible: la prevención. Diariamente, antes de ocultarse el sol, todos los estudiantes , en especial las mujeres, deberían ya estar en sus hogares. No era de extrañarse que en Uminari no hubiesen demasiados vampiros, la mayoría de sus habitantes los odiaban y no era para menos, en especial cuando las noticias nacionales e internacionales se preocupaban mas por dar buena imagen de la raza que devoraba a sus hijas cada tantos meses, era como si tratasen de ocultarlo. La indignación se respiraba en las calles, no había lugar sobre todo Japón que no odiase mas a los chupasangre.

Y esa era una razón mas de la lista del por que Takamachi Nanoha, odiaba el invierno, días cortos, noches mas largas… Toque de queda desde las 5 de la tarde, mas tiempo en casa, con Kyouya. Extrañamente, el miedo nunca rondó sus pensamientos, como podría? nunca se cruzaba con vampiros y todas esas chicas habían tenido al menos contacto con uno. Su vida era tan aburrida, que aunque hubiese deseado conocer al menos uno para que la saque de su aburrimiento, este nunca llegaba, se sentía segura. Aunque Kyouya no pensara lo mismo.

Durante el camino Hayate se cruzó con un par de amigas, Nanoha continuó su camino, la esperaría en la parada del transporte público. A sus espalda escuchaba los murmullos alejándose.

"_Estoy tan asustada"_

_"Lo siento tanto por Nanoha-chan, mira que cumplir años el mismo día que mueren sus padres. Y para colmo toque de queda."_

_"Ey, te va a escuchar!"_

A Nanoha ya no le molestaban esos comentarios, durante la mitad de su vida se pasó escuchando los lamentos de los ajenos a ella, como si pudiesen hacerle sentir mejor, lamentos que se intensificaban en la fecha presente, pero sería cruel decir que ya no le importaba? largó un suspiro, quedándose de píe bajo un árbol prácticamente desojado, trató de concentrarse en otro sonido que no fuesen los murmuros a su alrededor, estaba harta de la lastima que despedían cuando caminaba. Cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula, por un momento sintió que efectivamente funcionaba, por al menos 5 segundos no escuchó mas que su propia respiración, segundos que fueron interrumpidos por un sonoro graznido, acompañado de un aleteo que la hizo abrir sus párpados. Azorada dirigió la mirada hacía una de las secas ramas encontrándose con la figura de un cuervo, despreocupada iba a desviar sus azules ojos a otro lado al verificar que solo fue aquel animal, sin embargo algo magnético en este le mantuvo observando fijamente al ave al notar que aquel también se le devolvió el gesto… El plumaje brillante y negro que lo vestía era solo opacado solo por el mismo brillo de los ojos, intensamente posados en los suyos, aunque no estaban realmente cerca, Nanoha pudo apreciar que poseían un color particularmente rojo, aquel iris inusual seguro se debía a la intensa luz del sol de la tarde apuntando a ellos o al menos eso quiso creer… Pero más allá de su color lo que la intrigaba era la incomoda sensación que provocaba esa mirada sobre su cuerpo, era… era como si una persona lo estuviese haciendo, es mas, compararía que era la clase de mirada que le dedicaba un hombre a una mujer, casi podía jurar que con deseo. A Nanoha entonces le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, sumado a una repentina sequedad de garganta, en esos precisos momentos, no escuchaba nada, parecía como si el tiempo alrededor se hubiese detenido, incluso el viento, sus labios se entreabrieron y por instinto apretó sus manos sobre las agarraderas de su maleta escolar, quiso cerrar los ojos para romper el contacto pero tenía el presentimiento de que si lo hacia algo malo ocurriría. Su corazón latía aprisa por segunda vez en el día y esta vez no por causa del cansancio sino por algo que no lograba explicar, el aire que respiraba comúnmente frío en esa época del año le parecía caliente, incluso sofocante, creyó que iba a desmayarse ahí mismo hasta que un repentino abrazo desde su espalda la hizo trastabillar, pensó que eso sería todo hasta que…

—Nos vamos? —La risueña voz de Hayate la hizo volver a la realidad. Era como si la hubiesen sacado de una dimensión desconocida.

—Ha-Hayate-Chan. —Se escuchaba agitada, incluso llevó la diestra a su pecho y respiró hondo girando su cabeza unos grados para observar a su amiga.

—Que ha pasado? parece que has visto un fantasma. —Cuestionó intrigada, reincorporando su cuerpo y llevando las manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta escolar. —Esta empezando a helar. Deberíamos irnos ya. —Titiritó, encogiendo sus delgados hombros como si pudiese abrazarse a si misma con los brazos. Nanoha se preguntó si había escuchado bien, helar? Dios, si ella sentía como una gota de sudor recorría por su nuca. De inmediato se giró hacia donde se hallaba el ave provocadora de tan macabra sensación, pero para ese entonces, ya no había nada en la seca rama.

XxXx

Nanoha no se consideraba una persona depresiva, aunque tuviese motivos para serlo o al menos eso creía la gente, pues en su cumpleaños numero 10 había perdido ambos padres. Sin embargo, en los momentos en que entraba a la misma casa que había compartido con ellos no podía evitar la desazón de no tener una familia común y corriente, no cuando lo último que tendría de ellos sería aquella foto en el recibidor. Lo único que le quedaba a Nanoha era Kyouya, su hermano mayor. No hacía mucho que habían decidido mudarse de nuevo a la casa que una vez perteneció a toda la familia Takamachi, desde un par de años atrás cuando él obtuvo la mayoría de edad para poder hacerse cargo de su hermana, sus tíos no pusieron demasiada resistencia y permitieron el proceso, después de todo, quien querría una adolescente potencialmente problemática en su casa?. Esa era la conclusión a la que había al menos llegado la menor de los Takamachi.

—Estoy en casa. —Ni bien había terminado de retirarse los zapatos cuando los pasos apresurados de Kyouya se hicieron escuchar, seguidos de un sonoro regaño.

—Tienes idea de que hora es Nanoha? —Apareció finalmente, mientras aún abrochaba sus pantalones. La escena era cotidiana, no era sorpresa, su hermano desde que lo recuerda se había vuelto un adicto al sexo, a las relaciones pasajeras y poco duraderas, los psicólogos que los atendieron cuando eran más jóvenes lo debían todo a la perdida de los padres, para Nanoha lo de Kyouya era patológico, pero nadie nunca quiso escucharla.

—Hora de que empieces a dejar de meter extrañas a la casa tal vez? —Sonrió con sarcasmo, dejando caer su pesada maleta sobre el piso de madera, soltando un suspiro cansado. No estaba de humor.

—Han encontrado dos cuerpos al medio día, en un maldito hotel de mala muerte no muy lejos de tu escuela. Hace 15 minutos que el sol se ocultó. Quieres morir acaso? —Alegó, regulando su agitada respiración y llevando las manos a sus caderas mientras la observaba en una postura pseudo paternal que ni el mismo se creía, esperando ademas una convincente respuesta.

—Que puedo decirte Kyouya… Estaba teniendo una cita con un vampiro, me chupó toda la sangre y mañana le voy a dar mas. —Respondió con magna calma, así era ella, cuando se enojaba al punto de estallar, lo que hacía era justo lo contrario: el sarcasmo. Podría ser la menor de la familia, pero su carácter era mas fuerte del que tenía en frente.

—No hagas esas bromas, sabes bien que si alguien te escucha puede relacionarte con esos muertos, las paredes tienen oídos, es una ciudad pequeña, eres todo lo que me queda Nanoha, si algo te pasa…

_"Nene, estoy esperando"_

Una chillona voz se escuchó, seguramente provenía del segundo piso. El instinto del chico fue el de interrumpir lo que sea que decía e intentar caminar hacía aquella dirección. —No salgas. —Fue lo que dijo, dispuesto a marcharse.

—Así que tienes los pantalones para reclamarme sobre mi vida, pero ni siquiera eres capaz de recordar que día es hoy… Y no lo digo por mi cumpleaños.—Con la misma mala gana que había entrado, Nanoha se disponía a salir, no habían pasado 5 minutos en casa juntos y ya se sentía asfixiada, si bien amaba a su hermano, estar junto a él era igual a estar sola últimamente. — Iré a dormir donde Hayate. Sigue en lo tuyo. —Tomó su maleta escolar y cerró de un portazo, frente a un Kyouya que si bien estaba preocupado, no lo estaba lo suficiente para dejar a su "amigo" esperando.

xXxX

El camino a casa de Hayate-Chan no era realmente largo, sin embargo las bajas temperaturas de la noche provocaban un mayor cansancio del usual, Nanoha podía ver como el aire exhalado se mimetizaba como humo en el aire, al parecer iba a ser un invierno mas duro de lo normal, aunque aún no cayese la primera nevada. Un sentimiento de soledad la invadió, que él ni siquiera se hubiese dignado en buscarle, le hacía pensar que a fin de cuentas no era lo suficientemente importante para hacerlo, pareciera que ya nadie en el mundo se preocupaba por ella o bueno, mas bien no parecía, así era a fin de cuentas. Lo que menos le preocupaba era el toque de queda realmente, Uminari era relativamente segura y aunque hubiese un asesino en serie loco esperando por una presa, se mantendría en las calles, nada de callejones y lugares oscuros, pronto llegaría donde Hayate, pronto bebería una taza de chocolate caliente y se olvidaría de la escuela por este fin de semana que comenzaba.

O esos eran sus planes hasta que el sonido de un motor acercándose la hizo detenerse, decidió esperar a cruzar la calle después de que el vehículo siguiera su camino, pero para su sorpresa este se detuvo, aunque mas bien parecía una chatarra vieja y a medio armar en algún taller de mala muerte por su oxidado aspecto, el instinto de la Takamachi menor, fue el retroceder, lo cual hizo. Pronto de la desafortunada nave, se bajaron un par de tipos, parecían salidos de una especie de apocalipsis zombie. Cada uno sostenía un bate, además de visibles armas guardadas bajo el apretado sostén de sus pantalones.

—Es muy tarde para ti linda, deberías estar en casa. —Hablo uno de ellos, rubio, de ojos azules, facciones ordinarias y barbado.

—A eso voy, con su permiso. —Con la firme intención de salir de su vista lo mas pronto posible, la pelirroja se dispuso a dar media vuelta, sin embargo el compañero del anterior se cruzó en su camino. Nanoha se detuvo de golpe antes de siquiera tropezarlo, observando hacía abajo, se notaba la incomodidad en la cara de esta. Las calles solitarias producto del toque de queda serían el escenario perfecto de cualquier pervertido y tenía el raro presentimiento de ellos, estaban muy cerca de serlo.

—A menos que seas una de _"esas"._

Todo residente en Uminari sabía bien a que se refería alguien al nombrar esa palabra, que aunque poco clara para el resto, localmente significaba una mujer que aceptaba ser donante voluntaria de un vampiro. Era claramente un tabú, pero una practica recurrente bajo la mesa, lo que alguien diría "un secreto a voces".

—Se equivoca, solo me dirijo a mi casa. —Corrigió de inmediato la pelirroja, irguiendo su figura y observando con severidad al sujeto en frente, quien ante la respuesta, le dio un par de palmadas al bate que sostenía.

—Verás linda, es muy raro que una chica decente este después del toque de queda, nuestro deber como verás, es atrapar a esa bestia, que de no ser por chicas como tú, no tendríamos que hacernos cargo. —Esta vez, fue el que a sus espaldas se hallaba quien habló. Nanoha volvió a sentir un escalofrío correrle la espalda, esta vez no de intriga, sino por la certeza de lo que podría ocurrir.

—Tiene carácter, me pregunto si es igual con el maldito "muerto" al que se debe de estar tirando. —Espetó sin mayor recato el sujeto de en frente, dando un paso hacía la joven para así tomarle sin el menor cuidado del ante brazo, halándola hacía él. —Que dices, la llevamos a casa para enseñarle como lo hace un humano de verdad?

El tipo no terminó de hablar cuando recibió un escupitajo seguido de una fuerte pisada en el píe, era evidente que la mujer no estaba dispuesta a soportar faltas de respeto, menos proveniente de un par de fanáticos anti-vampiro que se escudaban en ello para aprovecharse de una ciudadana común y corriente como ella.

El primer instinto de Nanoha fue hechorse a correr, pero la coleta de caballo a medio lado que solía llevar fue su perdición cuando sintió como la halaban desde este para arrastrarla hasta el suelo. Sintió un costado de su cuerpo golpear el asfalto, lo primero que hizo fue protegerse con ambos brazos, intentando mortiguar la caída pero apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse de ello, cuando volvieron a levantarle, no logró identificar de ambos agresores era, pero antes de saberlo una fuerte bofetada se estrelló en su femenino rostro, el impacto la dejó prácticamente inconsciente, pero el dolor causado por el mismo impidió que perdiera el sentido. Un liquido caliente comenzó a bajar de su labio inferior, así como de sus fosas nasales mientras sentía como la arrastraban seguramente a un lugar mas discreto.

—Vamos a enseñar a esta maldita colmillera lo que se hace con las de su clase. —El aliento apestado a cerveza rancia inundó la nariz de Nanoha, mezclándose con el aroma a su propia sangre, así supó que uno de sus victimarios la acercó hasta su rostro, pese a tener los ojos cerrados. Ella entonces se dijo entre pensamientos, que no tenía sentido ocultarse de los vampiros, si los que le hacían daño eran humanos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue espalda tocando el asfalto, sus brazos por instinto se opusieron entre el cuerpo que se acomodaba encima suyo rasgando las ropas estudiantiles que traía, cualquier intento de defensa era acallado por gritos, insultos e incluso golpes. Este sería su fin? pensaba que si tenía suerte, al menos la matarían y no la dejarían vivo luego de hacerle lo que iban a hacerle seguramente.

El frío aire chocó contra su pecho, apenas cubierto por el sostén que no demoraría seguramente en ser igualmente arrancado…Un beso nauseabundo sobre su garganta renovó sus intentos por protegerse, pero sus brazos fueron estirados con fuerza hacía arriba, desencajando quizá las articulaciones que unían los hombros con el torso, hubiera soltado un grito de noser por la áspera mano que cubría su boca…

El sonido de un cierre bajarse llegó a sus oídos, seguido de la sensación de frío abrigar sus caderas…

xXxXx

Los mismos ojos rojos que la observaron con dedicación aquella tarde, ahora lo hacían nuevamente, salvo que ahora lejos de admirar la calma de aquel bello rostro, se concentraban en aquel acto de violencia, como vampiro que era, Fate Testarossa no podía negar que sentía cierto gusto, el morbo de ver sufrir a alguien era siempre bien recibido, iba en su naturaleza, los vampiros no eran precisamente los que pintaban en las historias románticas de moda y ella era el perfecto ejemplo, sino por que titubeaba tanto? Se preguntó como sería mas interesante ingresar en la vida de Nanoha, salvándola justo ahora o mas bien permitiendo que aquel abuso ocurriese. El primer resultado sería una Nanoha agradecida con su salvadora, la segunda opción, le dejaba una Nanoha completamente destrozada, vulnerable y seguramente con un odio a los hombres y a la raza humana lo que facilitaría su tarea. —Lo siento. — Susurró mientras la gabardina negra se ondeaba con el viento al igual que su cabello rubio. Seguro que si iba ahora por una presa, al regresar todo habría acabado.

Continuará.

**A los que han leído hasta aquí y les ha gustado, me gustaría saber mediante sus reviews que piensan… Como escritora, les he puesto su primer conflicto [o eso pretendo], Fate es siquiera buena? son sus intenciones egoístas? estamos acostumbrados a una Fate buena usualmente, no he dicho que no lo sea igual, pero no olviden que en la serie al principio se nos mostró a una Fate 100% entregada a sus objetivos, solitaria, casi oscura, me gustaba, así como me gusta la Fate densa, que les aseguro también sigue aquí. No me gusta el OoC, sin embargo los personajes cambian un poco acorde a las circunstancias que los rodean, como Kyouya, si… que lo del adicto al sexo es raro en él, pero ayuda a crear conflicto a la vida de Nanoha, da sabor.**

**Prometo responder sus reviws y si quieren que esto continue y saber que pasan, no olviden escribirme. Deseo saber que tal me va en mi primer FateNano.**


	2. Sálvame

**Me perdí 6 meses, debe ser porque aún no creo estar escribiendo lo que quiero, no consigo reflejar el ambiente o eso creo, me desmotiva un poco leerme y no verlo, pero espero que al menos uds disfruten. En el capítulo anterior estos son los hechos relevantes**

**-Los vampiros son una especie conocida en la sociedad.**

**-Uminari, pese a ello, odia en su mayoría a los vampiros, creen que uno es el responsable de los asesinatos en serie presentados en los últimos años.**

**-Nanoha y Kyouya viven solos, ella se siente sola, él es un mujeriego que la deja a su suerte.**

**-Nanoha está a punto de ser violada al salir de casa después de pelear con Kyouya.**

**-Fate es una hija de puta.**

**Ok, eso último, ustedes lo juzgan. Ahora lean y disfruten esta actualización.**

Calor, sudor, sed, desesperación, dolor… Y placer, estos últimos divididos por una linea muy delgada, incluso en medio de ciertas vejaciones el cuerpo podía sentir una oleada de espasmos que le conducirían al orgasmo incluso sino se quería.

Prueba de ello, era como unas implacables caderas masculinas golpeaban con ferocidad en medio de unas delgadas piernas que se bamboleaban al son de las embestidas. Él, se esmeraba, estaba decidido a darle el máximo placer posible a su presa de aquella noche y no se rendiría hasta conseguirlo, el sudor caía desde el mentón hasta el pecho desnudo de quien abajo se encontraba, a esas alturas su virilidad se deslizaba con tremenda facilidad dentro de la cavidad femenina, era suya, estaba siendo suya, tal como le gustaba siempre hacerlo, a las malas. Sus labios se paseaban por la piel del cuello y en ocasiones iba un poco más abajo para degustar los senos, iba a disfrutar esta noche, no iba a dudar ni un segundo en aprovechar su racha de buena suerte, así que le hizo honor a su perversión tocando cada rincón de ese cuerpo ya fuese con la boca o los dedos.

Unos cuantos minutos después, un sonido agudo inundó el recinto, seguido de un gruñido ronco por parte del hombre, quien en una ultima y fuerte embestida terminó por vaciarse dentro de ella, cayendo sobre el menudo cuerpo aún con la respiración agitada.

—Muévete por favor, no me dejas respirar. —Un empuje ligero lo hizo ubicarse a un lado, aún muy agitado como para oponerse.

—Vale vale. —Se quedó viendo el techo.

—No ha estado nada mal, eh… Kyouya. —Mariya finalmente alzó la voz, esta vez para hablar y no gemir, su cuerpo perlado en sudor yacía justo al lado de él, como una ninfa recién salida de algún río, completamente desnuda y sin pena de estarlo.

—Ha sido tu único orgasmo en semanas, agradécelo. —Rió, alcanzando un cigarro desganadamente en la mesa de noche, el cual encendió con el mismo cansancio.

—Tienes un ego demasiado grande, no tanto como tu amigo… Pero créeme, he visto mejores.

—No me digas. —Alardeó incrédulo, girando su cuerpo para observarle, apoyado en un codo. Su expresión de confianza delataba el conocimiento de sus dotes amatorias. —Deberías reconocer de una vez que soy el único que te satisface, no por algo regresas cada cierto tiempo a esta cama. —Caló profundo para luego dejar salir el humo de sus pulmones contra su amante.

—Ah si? te falta mucho mundo querido. —Le arrebató con sensualidad el cigarro e imitó al contrario, aunque lentamente fue girando su cuello a un lado, apartando algunos mechones de cabello mientras erguía su torso, con intención de mostrar algo en dirección a Kyouya, cuya expresión confiada se borró, transformándose primero en incrédulidad y luego en soberbia al ver lo que tanto presumía su amante.

La causa fueron esas dos heridas aún frescas adornaban la piel del cuello… Marcas de colmillos, reconocibles a simple vista, pero eso no era todo, los dedos de Mariya señalaban un lugar aún mas intimo; la entrepierna, dándose cuenta que el mismo patrón se repetía en la cara interna de un muslo. No podía creerlo, así que ella…

—Te has estado tirando a un muerto y luego vienes a mi cama a revolcarte conmigo? —Bramó ofendido, mas no celoso en ningún momento. Se hizo en píe y se puso de mala gana los bóxers tirados en el suelo, pero no mucho después empezó a arrojarle las prendas de vestir con desprecio a esa misma que retozaba junto con él antes a la cama.

—Ey imbécil, que diablos te pasa?! —Sorprendida de una reacción así se sentó, nunca pensó que fuese tan grave, pero Kyouya seguía esmerado en su tarea así que juntaba las pertenencias contra su cuerpo mientras lo observaba irritada. —No es mi culpa que los humanos sean tan aburridos, una a veces quiere experimentar, ser amantes de turno no te da derecho a esta escena. —Lanzó el primer dardo, justo en el ego.

—Crees que estoy celoso? —Carcajeó y le lanzó por ultimo las bragas a la cara. —No quiero tener nada que ver con esos chupasangre, mucho menos estoy dispuesto a compartir con ellos, ni siquiera tu cuerpo de puta barata esta en negociación. —Chasqueó los labios despectivamente porque así como la mayoría en Uminari, Takamachi Kyouya odiaba a los vampiros, con todas sus fuerzas, no los soportaba y ahora era un perfecto ejemplo para dejarlo claro.

—Increible, capullo. —Mariya se puso en píe y como pudo se fue acomodando la ropa ante la mirada acusadora de quien hace nada le hacía el amor fieramente. —No eres mas que otro doble moral de este maldito pueblo, si fueses tan especial como dices, deberías estar más pendiente de tu hermana. Imbecil!. —Segundo dardo, justo en la herida, la vida de los Takamachi era pública, un hermano ninfomano y una hermana falta de afecto bajo el mismo techo. Y dicho esto, se puso los tacones, saliendo no poco después por la puerta, no sin antes darle un empujón al malnacido que la había insultado, dejándolo atónito y sin ser capaz de devolver una punzada peor que aquella, pues en el fondo, el mismo Kyouya sabía que había razón en esas palabras.

—Lárgate de una vez. —Gritó, reaccionando y siguiéndole mientras sonoramente bajaba las escaleras, lugar desde la observó tirar la puerta de un portazo que hizo eco en la residencia, dejándolo solo ahora con sus cargos de consciencia que difícilmente lo llevarían a algún lado. Quizá estaba demasiado cómodo siendo el hermano mayor, demasiado cómodo disfrutando de un fideicomiso que no alcanzaría para toda la vida, pero que al menos les daba un respiro a los hermanos Takamachi mientras se decidían que hacer con sus vidas.

Nanoha… Que sería de ella en estos momentos? Pensó, seguro estaba con Hayate, ni modos, era muy tarde para salir a buscarla, debía estar bien, después de todo las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar no?

Pero kyouya, estaba muy equivocado…

xXxX

Ya había escuchado esos gritos antes, esas suplicas, ese llanto… No en balde tenía muchos años entre los vivos para dar fé de cuan ruin era la raza humana, aunque quizá mas ruin era ella, quien jamas hizo nada por defender a los mas débiles, divagó. Siempre pensó que la vida era una cadena alimenticia y para su fortuna estaba en la cima. Sin embargo, ciertas palabras la hicieron detenerse antes de marcharse del todo.

_"Debemos matarla! es la chica Takamachi, nos reconocerá."_

_"Imbecil! por qué no me dijiste antes que era ella?"_

Reclamos iban y venían entre los abusones. Fate observó hacía abajo, pese a estar en una azotea de un edificio, podía apreciar vívidamente los detalles de la escena gracias a un desarrollado sentido de la vista que solo un ser sobrenatural de su clase poseía. Aún los sujetos no se decidían que hacer con ella, al parecer la identidad de Nanoha los había sorprendido, ya lo esperaba, los Takamachi eran conocidos así como otras tantas familias. _Pueblo pequeño, infierno grande._

_"Hagamos lo que hagamos nos va a reconocer, incluso si solo la dejamos ir. Disfrutemos y luego nos encargamos del cuerpo"_

_"Buena idea, voy primero"_

Fate soltó un quejido, esos bastardos le harían tomarse una molestia que no tenía planeada.

—La golpeaste tanto que la dejaste casi inconsciente. —Rió uno de ellos.

—Así podré usar ambas manos, no tendré que callarle la boca. —Contestó con igual burla, terminando de arrancar la falda escolar, gozando su vista con un escultural cuerpo que pese a estar maltratado notoriamente con golpes era igualmente hermoso. Era su turno, hacía tanto que no disfrutaba de una chica virgen que ya la tenía como piedra, llevó las sucias manos a su pantalón para desabrocharlo y cuando soltó el botón la voz de su compañero llamó su atención.

—Que diablos… —Murmuró este.

—Que sucede? —Alzó la vista para observar los ojos del contrario, que no eran capaces de devolverle la mirada, pues se encontraban demasiado atónitos viendo lo que sea que tuviese entonces a sus espaldas. Al percatarse de ello, fue que un extraño y nada agradable escalofrío le pico la espina dorsal y la pregunta formulada antes nunca fue contestada, en vez de ello, una veloz sombra se movió desde su retaguardia contra su camarada en fracciones de segundo, arrastrándolo a la espesa oscuridad al fondo del callejón, allá donde las luces públicas no lograban alcanzar, justo ante sus ojos, los cuales fueron incapaces de prever tal acción. Por algunos segundos el silencio se hizo del lugar, ese silencio que solo puede servir de antesala a una catástrofe, pero para infortunio suyo fue interrumpido por un espantoso alarido de dolor que si pudiese ser definido, la palabra entonces sería desgarrador, no mucho después un crujido proveniente del mismo sitio le prosiguió. El victimario que pasó a víctima en cuestión de segundos ignoraba que a su amigo le habían quebrado el cráneo en pedazos contra el asfalto, no fue hasta que un chorrete de sangre brilló contra el pavimento en un área mas cercana a la suya que comprendió que estaba muerto y el próximo sería él pero desgraciadamente era muy tarde, solo tuvo tiempo de ponerse en píe cuando ya justo frente a sus narices esa misma diabólica sombra se movía en su dirección, deteniéndose justo a centímetros de su tembloroso cuerpo. —Que eres? —Preguntó, mas por el shock que por otra cosa, ambos ya sabían la respuesta. Pudo observar una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro de la muerte en persona, era hermosa… De ojos rojos, brillantes, pálida y los caninos que sobresalían de su sonrisa delataban lo que ya era obvio. No tuvo tiempo a detallar un instante mas aquella maquiavélica presencia cuando un fuerte apretón en su ingle lo hizo observar hacía abajo, uno muy lejos de ser una caricia.

El vampiro tensó los dedos contra la masa dura que se escondía entre las piernas de aquel, amplió la sonrisa y de un jalón preciso arrancó el miembro con todo y gónadas de ese pobre diablo, llevándose un trozo de ropa en el camino. Pese a ser un movimiento rápido, pudo vivir como la carne se deshilaba del cuerpo, los testículos ofreciendo resistencia, debía admitir. Tiró a un lado las carnes como si fuesen basura. El hombre soltó un grito aún mas fuerte que su muerto compañero y se llevó de inmediato las manos a la mortal herida que empezaba a sangrar a borbotones, cayó de rodillas y se hizo en forma fetal mientras observaba los zapatos del verdugo que le arrebató la virilidad y próximamente la vida… No muy lejos de ahí, su pene con los restos de la cremallera flotaban en un charco.

Una muerte larga y dolorosa, habría tiempo para redimirse de los pecados cometidos hasta hoy, pensó Fate, quien girando sobre sus propios talones se dirigía al inconsciente cuerpo de una pelirroja que temblaba de frío mas por instinto de supervivencia que por estar despierta. Inclinó el cuerpo hacía abajo y coló ambos brazos por la espalda de Nanoha elevándola cuidadosamente del suelo para mantenerla contra si misma mientras el viento ondeaba la gabardina junto con los cabellos, dio una última mirada hacía atrás y se encontró con la aterrorizada expresión de aquel bastardo, humillado y encharcado en su propia sangre, su rostro estaba mas blanco que el papel, le quedaban como mucho 2 minutos mas de vida antes de desangrarse por completo.

xXxX

Donde estaba?

Ese fue el primer pensamiento que se cruzó en la desorientada mente de Nanoha. Sus sentidos parecían estar desconectados de su cuerpo, no sentía, no olía, no escuchaba, no veía… Pero su consciencia estaba ahí. Acaso había muerto y estaba su alma transitando hacía ese lugar después de la vida? las respuestas llegaron con una imagen borrosa, no distinguía que era, pero el fondo tras la figura principal se movía, haciéndole saber que no estaba siendo transportada a algún lugar, por suerte junto con la imagen se empezaron a oír sonidos que pudo identificar como pasos.

—Do-donde estoy? —Apenas podía mover los labios, deseaba saber que sucedía, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, no una inmediata, por lo que intentó mover sus extremidades, las cuales parecían hechas de plomo, apenas y podía balancear las piernas y sea quien sea la tenia firmemente sujeta de todas formas. Se detuvieron, quizá eran sus agresores, la habían traído a un sitio mas alejado para empezar el abuso o para continuarlo? un terror se apoderó de su ser al percatarse que ciertas zonas que no deberían estar expuestas a la brisa lo estaban, en esas circunstancias no lograba entender si todavía siquiera seguía siendo virgen. Sea lo que fuese que estuviera pasando, no iba a permitirlo, si iba a morir iba a dar la pelea, en una descarga de miedo y adrenalina, empezó a removerse, notando como lentamente sus piernas y brazos correspondían, siempre fue una chica dura. —Suéltame! —Alcanzó a gritar, si es que a eso se le podía llamar un grito, pues su garganta se contrajo inesperadamente haciéndola toser, dejando correr un liquido tibio con sabor metálico.

—Estas a salvo. —Una fría y suave mano se plantó sobre una de sus mejillas, descansando el pulgar en el mentón. Nanoha abrió los ojos y lentamente sus pupilas brindaron un panorama mas nítido de quien le hablaba. Una caricia en su labio inferior con la yema del dedo que reposaba sobre su piel le produjo un instantáneo cosquilleo que la fue despertando no solo al sutil placer proporcionado, sino también al dolor en múltiples zonas de su cuerpo, pero de momento nada fue mas llamativo que la imagen que sus ojos procesaban; un rostro blanco, porcelano, contrastado por el rubí de un par de labios que entreabiertos, unos labios que hacían perfecta pareja para los ojos que compartían aquel mismo color. Quiso protestar pero el pulgar de su captura fue más rápido y presionó sobre sus labios. Nanoha parpadeó y no se atrevió a decir nada, en medio del dolor y la angustia, lo que más predominaba era el embelesamiento producido por ese ser. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se encontraba recargada sobre un brazo que la sostenía con demasiada facilidad, su dueña estaba apoyada sobre una rodilla, mientras la otra le servía como sostén adicional. El tiempo se le agotaba, podría en realidad pasar el resto de lo que le quedase de vida observándole, pero ya no quedaba mas, sentía su vida apagarse, sus ojos volver a cerrarse, su cuerpo lleno de contusiones ya no resistiría… Era el fin. —Quédate conmigo. — Esa voz de nuevo, la hizo espabilarse por un instante, uno que fue suficiente para apreciar como alejaba la mano que antes acariciaba su cara.

—Que eres? —Preguntó con su último suspiro de vida.

Fate no tuvo que responder, sus colmillos se alargaron, dejando que el brillo de la luna sobre ellos delatara su naturaleza, aunque fue una visión corta ya que llevó su propia muñeca hasta ellos, clavando así el filo de estos en su carne. Nanoha nunca había visto a un vampiro en persona en toda su vida y mucho menos a uno que se mordía a si mismo, hubiese preguntado si tuviese las fuerzas, de hecho lo intentó pero la muñeca sangrante del vampiro se posó justo sobre sus labios.

—Bebe.

—No. —Alejó su rostro en otra dirección, no tenía idea que pretendía aquella heroína de turno, pero nada podía ser bueno, menos si se trataba de un vampiro.

—Quieres vivir o no? —Aspiró, llenándose de paciencia, volviendo a presionar su herida sobre los labios apretados de Nanoha, a quien su vida se le cruzó justo frente a sus ojos; Kyouya, Hayate… Aún había gente por la que preocuparse. La pregunta de la extraña dio justo en su alma, así que abrió la boca a regañadientes de su consciencia.

—Aghh aghh. —El primer contacto de la sangre contra su paladar le pareció exquisito, sus mandíbulas no pudieron resistir y se abrieron completamente, provocando que sus labios abrazaran la herida del la cual pronto comenzó a beber como si dependiese la vida de ello, como un bebé al seno, como un naufrago al agua… Así de desesperada se veía. La sangre cruzaba su garganta a grandes sorbos, no le importaba que parte de ella se desbordara por la comisura de los labios.

Que era eso? sintió como su cuerpo lentamente se llenaba de energía, de vida. Sus dos manos se aferraron a ese brazo. Fate se quedó observando como esa humana se alimentaba con tal ahínco, que no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo excitante nacer en su vientre, sus labios se entreabrieron y sus dedos en la espalda se movieron hacía la nuca de la castaña, comenzando a acariciar con intensidad para continuarla atrayendo al encuentro de su sangre con los labios.

Ya a Nanoha le importaba un comino las consecuencias de lo que hacía. Que provocaría ello? no tenía idea, solo sabía que su cuerpo respondía, que el dolor se iba y en su lugar el vigor se apoderó de su ser. A Fate le hubiese gustado continuar el vinculo pero se vio en la necesidad de separar su muñeca de los labios.

—Suficiente. — Suspiró, con voz sofocada.

Nanoha cerró los ojos de golpe al ser separada, sintió como su cuerpo se contraía, estremeciéndose. Sus manos se fueron directo al cuello de la gabardina del ser nocturno que aún la sostenía, apretando con fiereza la tela mientras un cosquilleo también se extendía por su cuerpo.

—Que me sucede? —Preguntó entrecortada, percatándose de como era apoyada por completo sobre el suelo.

—Solo es una reacción. —Contestó, recargando parte de su cuerpo sobre la castaña, dejando una mano sobre la cintura y la otra sobre un hombro, sosteniéndola, ayudándola a mantenerse controlada. Fate lo había visto antes, sabía lo que Nanoha sentía y no pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa mientras el rostro de la contraria dibujaba muecas que se transformaban al placer, porque en efecto, eso fue lo que su cuerpo comenzó a procesar; placer, deseo, calor, humedad, y el origen de ese desenfreno ocurría justo en su entrepierna. Ya no pudo decir mas, solo se dedicó a apretar sus muslos, como impidiendo que lo que sea que estuviese latiendo entre esta se extinguiera, pero fue en vano, pues esa sensación solo se hacía mas y mas intensa. Que diablos era esa sangre?

—Ahhhh ahhh detenlo! —Suplicó, llena de vergüenza al percatarse que su entrepierna se humedecía y que ni siquiera estaba siendo tocada, aunque por ese instante hubiese anhelado que las manos frías que la sostenían se desplazasen justo a las zonas que la estaban torturando.

Fate solo se quedó así, observándola, sintiendo y viendo como se retorcía bajo suyo, hasta que finalmente Nanoha pareció estallar, jalando el cuello de su gabardina tan fuerte que su cabeza descendió varios centímetros hasta que sus labios casi rozaron. Para la adolescente todo su cuerpo estalló, con origen en su entrepierna, extendiéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos los cuales se durmieron.

—Ya pasó… —Susurró, para luego respirar profundamente, llenándose del dulce aliento que brotaba de los labios de una agitada castaña. — Puedo olerlo. — Sonrió, haciendo referencia esta vez, al otro peculiar aroma que inundaba su nariz. Un aroma que llegaba desde la entrepierna de Nanoha que indicaba el final de todo ese torrente de reacciones.

—Me… Me has convertido?

—No. —Se reincorporó finalmente, quedando sentada con una pierna extendida y otra flexionada, exhalando largo.

—Entonces? por qué me has dado tu sangre? —Nonada le imitó, sentándose también, aunque sobre sus rodillas justo frente a Fate, observándola con clara angustia. Para ella, cuyas ropas rasgadas no le cubrían del frío, se le hacía anormal no sentirlo.

—Solo te he curado, se necesita mas que esto para convertir a alguien. —Observó hacía la mordedura que se había hecho, la piel comenzaba a unirse por si sola, regenerándose y dejando solo un rastro de sangre sobre la lisa piel. —Si te sientes extraña, no es mas que en un efecto secundario. Nuestra sangre puede ser muy beneficiosa para los seres humanos.

—Gracias… —El alivio se dibujó en el rostro de Nanoha, quien finalmente se dedicó a observar el lugar que las rodeaba, sabía que no estaban en Uminari, probablemente a las afueras, entre los centenares de arboles que formaban el bosque que les separaba de otras ciudades, a unos metros a espaldas de Fate ademas, podía apreciarse un claro, único espacio donde no caía la sombra de las ramas y que reflejaba una mas que decente luz de luna para poder observar los movimientos de su contraria. — Como te llamas? —Después de ese corto pero pesado silencio, se atrevió a preguntar, como era posible siquiera que ni siquiera pensara en el riesgo de estar en medio de la nada, con una asesina seguramente.

—Fate —La inmortal criatura alzó la vista nuevamente, clavando sus rojos en los azules, como dagas.

—Así que Fate, vaya esperaba un nombre mas… —Echó una risa, cubriendo su boca. Mas de antaño.

—No todos los vampiros somos tan viejos.

—Ah, así que eres nueva en esto. —Concluyó, dando un par de palmadas sobre el césped, Nanoha de cierta forma, se sentía con una confianza poco usual, no era normal hablar con extraños de esta forma y si bien era una chica amable, jamas hablaría así con un desconocido, menos si dicho desconocido podría abrirte el cuello en canal.

—No nueva, pero tampoco una reliquia, srta… —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, tratando de adivinar el nombre de la inquieta pelirroja frente suyo.

—Nonada! Takamachi Nanoha. —De un salto en la voz contestó. — Disculpa, con todo este incidente he olvidado… He olvidado presentarme. —Cubrió su rostro con su palmas negando avergonzada. Pero antes de abrirlos para continuar, escuchó como Fate se ponía en píe, su vista no tardó en alzarse, observando la imponente pero delgada figura de la nocturna, comparada consigo al menos, la rubia era notoriamente alta, el viento soplaba a favor de su cabello, cubriendo el fleco parcialmente su rostro, aunque podo duro la grandiosa escena, su admirada vampiro, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. —Espera! a donde vas? —Como un niño asustado, Nanoha se puso en píe.

—He matado dos personas, debo poner distancia entre la escena y yo, así que entre mas pronto vuelva a casa, mejor. —Dijo sin devolver la vista, aún así Nanoha la seguía como un cachorrito asustado, sus pisadas y respiración agitada, delataban que seguía aterrada, produciendo una breve sonrisa en su cara.

—Que… Que has matado a quien?!

—A tus captores, esos hombres que pretendían, bueno, ya sabes. —Esta vez, le vio de reojo.

—Dios, les has matado… —Claro estaba, no esperaba una declaración así.

—…

En Fate no hubo respuesta. Mas bien se encontraba regocijándose internamente por la satisfacción que le daba ver a Nanoha tan curiosa y confiada pese a admitir que había acabado con esas vidas como si nada. Quizá fue por ello que le permitió a Nanoha seguirle. Era como llevar sin correa o trampa, a la mas tierna de las presas a su morada…

**Me pregunto si les gusto, si así fue pueden dejar un comentario, nada me gusta mas que saber lo que piensan de esto, lo que no les gusta lo que si, etc. Me resultará difícil plasmar las personalidades de Fate y Nanoha, sin parecer raras… pero intentaré mi mejor esfuerzo. Pienso actualizar seguido.**


	3. Encuéntrame

Como si fuese producto de la magia los árboles que formaban la espesura del bosque parecían abrirse, mostrando un camino cada vez mas ancho ante sus ojos. Nanoha observaba con inquietud alrededor, una razón desconocida la estaba llevando hacía Fate, como un perro faldero, como un niño a las luciérnagas… Podía sentir el gélido aire suspendido a su alrededor, pero sus pasos iban fieles tras la espalda del vampiro.

—El calor proporcionado por mi sangre debe estar desapareciendo. —Comentó Fate, ladeando su rostro hacía ella.

—Ah? —Nanoha espabiló y se encontró así misma rodeándose con los brazos, sus ropajes desgarrados eran lógicamente insuficientes. —A… a donde vamos?

Antes de recibir una respuesta la maraña de ramas y hojas terminaron, dejando apreciar en medio de una llana y despejada superficie cubierta en opaco pasto, una casa, no… mas bien una casona de altas columnas, hecha en tablas de madera y de un blanco claramente desgastado, techo tejado color negro y ventanales amplios, cuyos vidrios estaban ya bastante empolvados, no tenía dudas que 50 años atrás aquella construcción fue preciosa, sin embargo ahora se veía tan acabada que daba mas miedo que otra cosa.

—Por favor, adelante. —Murmuró Fate deteniéndose en la puerta, la cual fue abierta de un simple empuje. Nanoha subió por los escalones hasta la entrada, observando a ambos lados, no era de extrañar que su interior fuese igualmente tétrico, incluso peor… Mas oscuro por supuesto, la única luz se agradecía a unas cuantas velas y los muebles cubiertos con sabanas tampoco ayudaban pero pese a ello, increíblemente se fue adentrando llevada cada vez mas por la curiosidad… Que clase de chica entraba a la morada de un vampiro con tanta facilidad? decía su mente, sin embargo un magnetismo impresionante la mantenía con los píes en el suelo, inmóvil y absolutamente perdida…

—Esto… —Murmuró, empezando a negar lentamente, aquella sensación, la ausencia total de sonidos externos, y tétrico placer de estar siendo acosada por algo siniestro la hicieron recordar o mas bien, revivir, lo sucedido en la tarde frente al ave, pero ahora no estaba su mejor amiga a sus espaldas, no… Ahora tenía a Fate y podía sentir lentamente como su torso se pegaba a su espalda con gran sutileza y aún con la ropa puesta, un agradable cosquilleo se hizo en su vientre.

—Esto…? —Fate soltó la pregunta, casi como si supiera que vendría después.

Nanoha se fue girando lentamente, notándose que no deseaba romper la distancia, mas bien permaneció al alcance de sus brazos, como suplicando ser tomada. Aún así Fate decidió darle mas tiempo a sus conclusiones.

—Eras tú, esta tarde.

—No te ha tomado demasiado tiempo, me sorprende.

—No es tan difícil. —Dijo, clavando sus azules sobre los rojos ojos de Fate, viéndolos a esa distancia, era bastante claro que aquel cuervo se había materializado ahora en una insoportablemente atractiva Srta, que desgracia la suya, pensó Nanohha, había estado soñando todo este tiempo con que el hombre de su vida la sacaría de su infierno, pero ahora esos planes le parecían tan irracionales, tan superfluos, cuando en frente tenía algo que estaba yendo más allá del sentido común. Por qué Fate le estaba provocando esto?

—Por qué? —Insistió Fate, regalando una caricia con los nudillos en la mejilla fría pero sonrosada de la menor. Y Por instinto o gusto, en respuesta la entregada Nanoha se recargó sobre la gélida palma, entrecerrando los ojos brevemente para después abrirlos tan solo para continuar con aquel contacto visual. Era como tener una tierna y dulce minina en busca de sus caricias, solo que aún mas hermosa…

—Nunca nadie me ha observado así.

—Oh, si, lo han hecho, pero no te has dado cuenta. —Apuntó Fate, apoyando la yema del pulgar a su boca, acariciando con tan delicadeza que Nanoha se vio sorprendida al entreabrirla, deseando tal vez aquel dedo en otro sitio… Incluso cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, sintiendo el brazo contrario de Fate rodearla para ajustar su cuerpo a ella, sellando la cercanía y matando cualquier centímetro maldito.

—Me has salvado, me has… Protegido. —Con la voz hecha un susurro débil y sumiso confirmó, apoyando ambas manos sobre las clavículas de Fate, quien lentamente se fue inclinando para descansar los labios cerca de la frente, habiendo roto el contacto visual, aunque reemplazado por esa cercanía devastadora y superior a cualquier otra sensación conocida para una humana tan lejos de la experiencia como Nanoha.

—Y como saber que no voy a matarte ahora… a despellejarte, a abrir tu precioso cuello. —Con un movimiento sutil aunque rápido, sus labios recorrieron por la sien, la mejilla y mandíbula, llegando muy cerca al cuello para olfatearlo. Tal como previa Nanoha no hizo nada para evitarlo.

—Has podido matarme antes, pero sigues aquí… Sin hacerme daño. —Dijo, cada vez mas presa y embargada por el encanto, descubriéndose a si misma proporcionando el perfecto espacio para que Fate le clavara los caninos… Que diablos estaba pasando? su mente seguía preguntándose, pero lo primitivo, su instinto dominaba cualquier sentido y se nublaba de ese deseo a ser poseída que ya bastante habría matado a mas de una.

—Buena niña, esa ha sido una inteligente conclusión. —Admitió la inmortal, apretando la cintura de su pequeña humana, aferrándose a su nuca con largos dedos y abriendo la boca lo suficiente para echarle su frío aliento contra la piel. El corazón desbocado de Nanoha latía contra su inerte pecho, bombeando sangre con prisa en todas sus venas, enfocándose precisamente en la que cruzaba su cuello y que incluso podía escuchar con claridad si se concentraba. — Quédate quieta. —Dijo por última vez.

—Ah, Fa-Fate…

Cerró los ojos y apretó ambas manos sobre el cuello de la camisa de su adversaria, sintiendo el frío de los labios tocar su ardiente piel, la humedad prosiguió y se extendió haciéndole saber que antes de la fatal mordida, iba a lúbricar la entrada… De querer matarle no estaría bajo esas consideraciones, su cabeza podría ya estar colgando de un hilo pero allí estaba, a punto de ser mordida con mucha amabilidad de por medio y casi que suplicando por ello…

El seco golpe de la madera acabó destruyendo cualquier atmosfera, pudo ser ignorado de no ser porque después del primero, vino un segundo y un tercero, cobrando cada vez mas fuera.

—_Fate Testarossa, policía de Uminari. Abra la puerta de inmediato. _

Las figuras de Fate y Nanoha quedaron suspendidas, inmóviles por varios segundos antes de que la primera se reincorporara, tan enfadada como podría estarlo cualquier vampiro al ser interrumpido en pleno acto. Para un humano era el equivalente a ser separado del calor de su pareja en medio del mas fogoso de los sexos…

—Ten. —Retiró su gabardina y la ofreció a Nanoha, quien poco a poco recuperando la conciencia se dio cuenta que nada mas y nada menos que la policia estaba tras la madera, así que de inmediato se puso la prenda sobre los hombros, cerrando el frente lo mejor que pudo, mientras pensaba como diablos iba a explicarle al oficial Graham el estar allí…

—Es ud Fate Testarossa? —Fue la primera y clara pregunta que se clavó frente a Fate cuando abrió la puerta de mala manera, su cara de pocos amigos era igual que la de los 3 hombres que estaban en frente. El del medio mostrando su placa como el superior del trío contrastaba especialmente por su edad.

—Si, que sucede?

—Podemos pasar?

—Umm —Haciéndose a un lado tras un resoplo de contenida ira les dejó entrar.

—No es nuestro estilo llegar de esta forma, pero dadas las circunstancias, lamento informarle Srta Testarossa, que debe venir de inmediato con nosotros a la estación a rendir indagatoria por la sospecha de… —Sin darle espacio a hablar Graham fue soltando todas y cada una de las palabras que había practicado para llevarse a Fate con ellos, pero su cara inescrutable se deformó cuando a poca distancia del vampiro, vio a Nanoha. Como si la lengua hubiese sido comida por ratas, quedó en una pieza, incluso su mano levantada mostrando su placa se vio colgando de su costado, mientras pasaba saliva. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, probablemente ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo… Aquel recuerdo 7 años atrás exactos, donde rescataba a Nanoha del vehículo en el que sus padres habían sido hallados muertos, esa niña indefensa que apenas y podía hablar debido al trauma, ahora estaba allí.

Para Nanoha, Graham había sido la figura más parecida a un padre después de la muerte del propio. Su padre y aquel hombre habían sido grandes amigos, pudo ser su padrino, pero aquel imbecil de su tío tomo su lugar. Aún así Graham siempre estuvo allí, de una u otra forma, aquel hombre frente a ella la había protegido y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de su situación comprometedora, se vio a si misma a medio vestir con tan solo la gabardina de Fate puesta, tal como un par de amantes luego de… Su cara se puso roja de vergüenza y por automático se hizo a espaldas de su salvadora, tres hombres frente a ella le intimidaban lo suficiente ya, incluso si uno de ellos era Graham…

—Que diablos quiere decir con indagatoria, Oficial? —De inmediato demandó Fate, a quien no le pareció indiferente aquel encuentro, sin embargo no podía evitar la indignación ante lo que ya sospechaba que sucedía.

—Vas a tener que explicarlo, junto con el hecho de tener a Takamachi Nanoha contigo también. —Como un resorte Graham y sus hombres agarraron sus armas y apuntaron de inmediato a Fate. Todos en esa habitación sabían que la policía contaba perfectamente con el equipo necesario para acabar con la vida de un vampiro, aquellas no eran balas comunes y corrientes. — Entrega a la chica de una vez.

—Eh? NO! —Saliendo de su escondite a espaldas de Fate, la mencionada se hizo en frente, entre ambas partes.

—Nanoha, apártate… —Demando el oficial, con la ceja temblando, pero con el pulso firme, lo suficiente para disparar en cualquier movimiento en falso.

—Estoy aquí bajo mi propia voluntad!

Como si hubiese soltado una bomba, los hombres y el oficial se quedaron por segunda vez de piedra, todo aquel escenario empezaba a resultar confuso y Fate quien como mera espectadora, se quedó observando, intrigada por el giro que tomarían las cosas…

—Si esta es alguna clase de truco vampiríco, vas a lamentarlo, Testarossa…

—No es ninguna clase de truco, soy… soy donante voluntaria de Fa-Fate-Chan. —Como si aquel tratamiento que solo pueden ser usados entre personas de confianza pudiera ayudar a que todo aquello fuese convincente, dijo. De cualquier forma, había estado minutos antes a nada de entregarle su cuello en bandeja de plata a la mencionada, esa misma que un alce de cejas quedó incluso tan sorprendida por la declaración como ellos… Aunque su rostro no lo reflejase.

Para el oficial aquello ya fue el golpe definitivo, sus hombres quedaron, mirándose confusos entre ellos, mientras él bajaba lentamente su arma en medio de la incredulidad.

"Fate-Chan"?

Que diablos… Su mueca de ira, temor y asco frente al vampiro que estaba dispuesto a matar, se convirtieron lentamente en pesar, pena y también decepción.

—Dos chicas mas fueron encontradas esta noche. No muy lejos de aquí. —Su voz que antes fue fuerte y determinada, ahora bailaba entre la vergüenza y la intriga… —Justo cuando ud, Fate Testarossa… Acabas de llegar a la ciudad.

—Si esas son todas sus pruebas oficial, me temo que no son suficientes. He regresado a Uminari justamente porque ahora que se ha aprobado la nueva enmienda, puedo reclamar finalmente esta propiedad. Los vampiros podemos heredar lo que alguna vez perteneció a nuestras familias… —Alejándose de Nanoha, Fate comenzó a caminar acercándose a los muebles, para acariciarlos con la yema de los dedos, sin despegar la vista del avergonzado oficial. — Tuve un hermano, su tataranieto… Giorgio Testarossa acaba de morir sin descendencia alguna. Vengo a ocupar este lugar, a hacerme cargo de el y recuperar lo que alguna vez fue la casa donde viví mi infancia. —Fate tragó largo frente a la atónita mirada de los presentes. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —No tengo nada que ver con estas muertes.

—Puede que no, como puede que si. —Sentenció Graham. — Lo mejor será que rindas esta indagatoria ahora, en la estación…

—Ella no miente. —Esta vez Nanoha interrumpió, con la mirada gacha, sin atreverse a mirar al oficial, prosiguió. — He estado con… con Fate-Chan toda la noche, es imposible que haya estado en mas de un lugar al mismo tiempo, hemos… ella se ha alimentado de mi todo desde que ha llegado, es imposible que haya estado con alguien mas. —Esta vez levantó la vista, pero Graham observaba el suelo con una evidente decepción. Pero que mas podría hacer Nanoha? era consiente que Fate había matado al menos a esos hombres, pero salvó su vida… Por Dios, que tan loca estaba para mentir de esa forma? frente a Graham, que deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

—Necesito entonces que pruebes que todos esos encuentros son ciertos. —Sacando voz de donde no tenía fuerza moral, pidió, esta vez mirando a Fate, si pudiera matarla lo haría… Como se atrevía? sus puños se apretaron y el vampiro pudo sentirlo, ese regocijo de causar dolor a otros incluso sino era físico le proporcionaba gran gusto, incluso se permitió el sonreír con grandioso ego.

—Temo que si está buscando la marca de mis colmillos, no va a hallarla en un lugar visible… me he asegurado, que fuese en un lugar… muy, muy privado. Entenderá que no deseo que Nanoha sea juzgada por su decisión. —Tomando aire, como si lo necesitara… Esta vez fue Fate quien continuó, caminando a espaldas de la mencionada para hacerse allí y acomodando una mano sobre la cadera. — Estando con Nanoha, no necesito a nadie mas, su sangre es realmente joven y fresca, incluso puede saborearse… su vigor e inocencia, ya sabe, para que buscar en mujerzuelas o motorizados de turno, lo que tengo en casa. —Volvió a sonreír, solo que mas amplio. Sus palabras eran libres de interpretación… Nanoha apretó sus manos, las mejillas se pudieron coloradas y bajó la mirada… Los tres hombres al frente, observaban con repudio, Graham ni con todos sus años había observado o escuchado tan detallada y placenteramente como un vampiro se refería a su modus operandi incluso si estaba cobijado por la ley. Para su desgracia, pese a ser menor de edad, después de los 16 años todo residente del estado estaba capacitado para vivir su sexualidad y bajo ese mismo parámetro los vampiros se aferraron a mantener dicha ley respecto a la alimentación, solo había algo que debía ser cumplido: siempre y cuando fuese consentido. Y estaba claro que así sucedía con ella… Con la hija del que fue su mejor amigo.

—Entiendo. —Carraspeó. — Vamonos muchachos. Nanoha, vienes con nosotros.

Esta vez no era la orden del oficial, no, era simplemente la orden de un hombre que la quería y esta vez, alejándose lentamente de Fate decidió seguirle, no contando con que esta agarrase su mano justo antes de alejarse por completo para depositarle un beso en el dorso, mientras ladeaba una sonrisa a medio lado.

—Te veré pronto… —Dijo Fate, asegurándose de decirlo lo suficientemente alto para que todos escucharan.

El asco se apoderó de Graham por enésima vez.

Maldita sea, quería matar a Fate, pero lentamente, sacarle los colmillos y luego crucificarla al amanecer, verle arder era poco. Por ahora sea lo que sea, tenía que recuperar a la chica de sus garras, así que iba a llevársela fuera como fuera.

Continua.

**Estoy dispuesta a continuar con la historia. **

**Se preguntarán, como diablos Nanoha actua así? sé que pensarán que es un cliché, que es que es Fate y como esto es de ellas entonces cosas sin razón suceden… Pero saben que? dejaré que lo piensen.**

**Espero sus comentarios de verdad, con ansías.**


	4. Me duele

Una taza fría de café se mantenía sobre la mesa, en otra ocasión habría sido bebida con gusto y agrado, pero ahora los pensamientos tumultuosos de la última noche sumado a la presencia de Graham, lo mantenían completamente lejos de disfrutar cualquier placer mundano… Recién levantarse y recibir noticias perturbadoras lo hacían desear ser esa maldita taza, fría e indiferente, pero Kyouya siempre había sido lo opuesto a eso, mas bien sus emociones lo arrastraban en una espiral sin orden u objetivo, era un mar de furia o pasión, ante cualquier cosa… Hoy no sería la excepción.

—NO PUEDES HABLAR ENSERIO! ESTO… ESTO ES UNA BROMA! NO! MAS BIEN ESTAS CONFUNDIDO! MI HERMANA PUEDE SER ODIOSA, PODEMOS TENER UNA MALA RELACIÓN PERO JAMAS, OYEME BIEN! JAMAS ESTARÍA CON UN… —No era capaz de admitirlo.

Graham por su parte, se mantenía sentado en el otro extremo de la mesa, observando el espectáculo, no le era nada extraño ver aquella reacción, de cierta forma la esperaba, prefirió aguardar hasta que el joven se calmara, llegando a parecer imposible, no hacía mas que dar vueltas mientras enfurecido se sujetaba la cabeza, maldiciendo todos los vampiros sobre la tierra una y mil veces, incluso dando uno que otro golpe en el endurecido acabado de las paredes. De cierta forma lo entendía, y era que al menos él, era capaz de expresar lo que hubiese querido hacer la noche anterior al ser testigo directo de lo acontecido con Nanoha y Testarossa. Lo envidiaba quizá.

—Entiendo tu frustración, Kyouya, pero… —Cerró los ojos brevemente y apoyó un objeto sobre la mesa que captó de inmediato la atención del chico. Su mano descansando sobre este, le hacía saber al más joven, que un sermón sería el precio pagado para poder tomar aquel revolver. — Tal vez estoy a punto de cometer una estupidez, dándote "esto" —Ambos observaron el fierro, Graham aún sosteniendo bajo su protección el arma, mientras el contrario se acercaba lentamente, con furia contenida y con las manos apretadas… De repente, toda su ira fue canalizada.

—Sería aún mas estúpido dejar que ese demonio se siga aprovechando de mi hermana. Si estas mostrándome esto, es porque sabes que es necesario. —Respiró profundo, apoyando sus dedos sudorosos cerca de la boca de aquel artefacto, casi deseando arrancarlo de las manos de Graham, pero a decir verdad respetaba y temía a aquel hombre que prácticamente lo ayudo a convertirse en uno… Tal como para Nanoha, Gil Graham era una figura paterna.

—Lo que tienes en frente no es un arma normal, Kyouya… No sería legal que tuvieras en tu poder algo como esto, pero tampoco es que tenga muchas opciones. Mi trabajo no me permite cuidar al 100% de tu hermana por mas que quisiera, aún tengo mucho que hacer antes de entregar el cargo.

—Algo como encontrar finalmente al maldito muerto que ha estado matando a las mujeres de nuestra ciudad por ejemplo. —Soltó frustrado, mirando en dirección a las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Nanoha. Su hermana era lista, sabría que Graham estaría a primera hora para tener una charla con ambos, así que sospechosamente salió tan temprano como pudo a la escuela, huyendo de esta conversación como sino se tratara principalmente de ella.

—Si, ese caso se ha consumido los últimos diez años de mi carrera. —Suspiró con el semblante cansado, apenas y había dormido unas 4 horas desde el desastre de la madrugada. — Como sea. Esta arma, no dispara balas comunes. Quiero que te quede lo siguiente muy claro, no es información realmente confidencial, pero tampoco de dominio público… Al menos no aún. —Se puso en píe, poniéndose a altura del menor sin dejar de recargar su mano sobre el fierro del revolver — Los vampiros no son inmortales, si… Es cierto que no envejecen, pero pueden morir, son más difíciles de matar, es todo. Tienen debilidades, es solo cuestión de explotarlas y esta arma, Kyouya… —Sus dedos se engarzaron sobre la agarradera del revolver, mientras con su mano libre le agarró de la muñeca al mencionado, ubicando la palma de su derecha boca arriba para que recibiera de un firme movimiento dicho objeto.

—Ve al grano de una vez, por favor. Estamos hablando de lo único que me queda en la vida. —Pidió, observando directamente a los ojos del oficial, pese a su tono afanado, le guardaba respeto al hombre, tanto que no era capaz de arrebatar el arma sin recibir lo que quedara por salir de su boca.

—Si atraviesas el pecho de un vampiro con una estaca, sería su fin, lo mismo sucedería si cortases su cabeza o si le arrancaras el corazón… Esto que tienes en tu mano optimiza la primera opción, tiene balas de madera y desde que estos infelices viven entre nosotros como un ciudadano mas, todos los departamentos o entidades de seguridad contamos con el equipo necesario para enfrentar situaciones en que estén involucrados. Kyouya. —Dio un paso al frente y sujetó al joven de la nuca mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de este, observando sus ojos fijamente y dando un par de palmadas firmes. —No me hagas arrepentirme de esta decisión. Esta arma, es solo para proteger a tu hermana, no la uses para matar indiscriminadamente. Solo debes hacerlo, si Fate Testarossa parece amenazar tu vida… o la de Nanoha. Tienes que cuidarla, pero de verdad.

—Todos dicen que no me importa mi propia hermana, pero mienten! es solo que… —Bajó la mirada brevemente, sintiendo la frustración crecer por sus venas. Jamas se habría imaginado que su descuido provocaría que Nanoha terminara involucrada con un chupasangre.

—Calma, ambos han pasado por una vida muy difícil desde lo de sus padres, no es tu culpa. No es momento para lamentarte, Kyouya.

—Lo es! he estado perdiendo mi tiempo con putas baratas, que se entregan sin pudor a estos desgraciados y ahora, ahora mi propia hermana esta cerca de ser una de ellas, es el ejemplo que le dado trayendo ese tipo de mujeres a esta casa. Es mi culpa, Gil, es mi maldita culpa. —Agarró de un todo el revolver, no para manipularlo, sino para eliminar el obstáculo que representaba entre él y lo mas cercano que tenía como padre desde hacía tiempo… Graham, a quien inesperadamente le dio un fuerte abrazo, ese que un hijo desesperado le daría a su viejo en medio de lágrimas de frustración y decepción. Gil no lo esperaba, mas bien todo aquello le parecía un tanto cursi y dramático, pero de cualquier forma devolvió el gesto, dejando que el joven descargara su furia y culpa en su hombro.

—Ya, ya… No es momento para ser tan débiles. Mas bien debes prometerme, que ahora si que vas a cuidar a Nanoha y que estarás más a su pendiente. Debes ser discreto, si en verdad Testarossa no es el asesino que buscamos, entonces quien este detrás de todo esto, tarde o temprano terminará hallando a Nanoha, el único patrón de este psicopata son mujeres relacionadas con vampiros.

—Joder, esta es una maldita locura. —Terminó de chillar el más bajo, alejándose de Graham un poco para poder limpiar sus lágrimas, lágrimas de ira y frustración. Como un pueblo tan pequeño podría estar tan maldito? o mas bien como diablos su familia parecía ser perseguida por la miseria. — Lo único que sé es que sea o no el asesino, al menos ya conmigo tiene mucho que pagar.

—No hagas movimientos sin mi permiso, recuerda esto es solo en caso de emergencia. Matar a Testarossa podría llevarte a la cárcel. — Dijo, mientras su contrario echó una risa corta y pesarosa, que los vampiros tuviesen derechos y fuesen protegidos por el gobierno tal como cualquier humano le tocaba las narices.

Graham dio un par de pasos atrás, se hacía tarde y su hora de servicio empezaría en 15 minutos. Tendría que ir volando a la estación y ponerse al día, habían 3 escenas de crimen, dos jóvenes mujeres, como siempre desde hacía ya 10 años, con los mismos patrones, pero para colmarla un par de hombres fueron hallados muertos de formas incluso más violentas que las anteriores… Maldición, Úminari era una carnicería y la gente estaba empezando a volverse paranoica, con toda la justa razón, solo pensar en lo que quedaba para poder jubilarse le daba dolor de cabeza, pero él mejor que nadie sabía que no podría ser capaz de abandonarlo sin encontrar los responsables de todo aquel desastre. Sería la misma persona? sería el mismo vampiro? era algo tan confuso… Lo único claro era que deshacerse de Fate le traería al menos regocijo y calma, pero no podía dejar eso en manos de chiquillos, se encargaría de ello después.

oOoO

Si algo podría agradecer a la temporada de invierno cualquier vampiro, era sin duda la puesta temprana del sol, poco después de las 4 de la tarde en el mes decembrino del año ya podían disfrutar de las bondades de la noche. En Michilda, distrito capital del estado, mismo donde se hallaba Uminari, no era la excepción… A diferencia del pequeño pueblo ubicado al noreste, en Michilda se respiraba un aire totalmente distinto, tanto cultural como socialmente, resultaba difícil creer que sitios tan opuestos fuesen separados por tan pocos kilometros, tomaba aproximadamente unos 45 minutos en coche atravesar la ruta rodeada de vegetación que les unía, pero a todas esas, cual era en realidad dicha diferencia? años atrás se hubiese dicho que el libertinaje, pero hoy día una mezcla aún mas peligrosa se juntaba en la ciudad: vampiros. Michilda para desgracia de Uminari, podría considerarse como la capital de los muertos, no era raro pensar que bajo la mesa un concejo de vampiros gobernara la ciudad a través de políticos corruptos, leyes como la que cobijaba a Nanoha sobre ser voluntariamente donante de un vampiro a tan tierna edad eran alcagüeteadas por dichos oportunistas, pero no convendría eso acaso para atraer mas y mas vampiros al estado? no ayudaría ello a llenar los hoteles, bares y cualquier negocio comercial, bajo el mensaje entre lineas -"Aliméntate de nuestros ciudadanos"- negocios que casualmente pertenecían a los vampiros en mayoría… todo era muy conveniente para ellos, descaradamente. En diversos pueblos se alzó la voz por las decisiones del gobierno de Michilda, aún así poco pudieron conseguir, las leyes estaban ya escritas y en eso pensaba justamente Graham… Mientras patrullaba una vez mas las calles de la ciudad, le impresionaba siempre el ambiente vivo y nocturno, el frío no impedía a los humanos que deseaban con ansías ser mascotas de cualquier vampiro, a estos últimos por supuesto el clima era lo de menos, ni habrían de sentirlo.

Desde su auto, a una velocidad moderaba se dirigía a uno de los tantos bares donde podrían apreciarse desde mordidas en vivo hasta el mismo sexo, hacía bastante tiempo que no 'gozaba' de dichos espectáculos debido a su trabajo, que mas de una vez lo trajo a esas podridas calles, aún así, hoy… después de meses o quizá mas de un año, volvía por el mismo motivo que las veces anteriores, y era que Graham siempre tuvo la sospecha de que el asesino que masacraba a sus mujeres en Uminari vivía aquí, cerca, en algún lugar… Pero sus investigaciones siempre terminaban en callejones sin salida. No habría vuelto de no ser porque habría recibido una llamada importante que podría dar un giro al caso. Por otro lado A esas alturas, a menos de un día de haber conocido a Fate, estaba empezando a enterrar la duda sobre su culpabilidad, durante la mañana habría pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo asegurándose de lo dicho por el vampiro, todo cuadraba y sus cólegas de otros estados donde Testarossa tenía propiedades aseguraban su veracidad, pero justamente allí radicaba su otra pregunta. ¿Que demonios hacía un vampiro como Fate en Uminari? un pueblo sin un ápice de entretención para uno de los suyos… Tal ves ese era otro capitulo de la historia, pero por ahora no tenía mejor cosa que hacer, que dirigirse al "Vamptasía" lugar mencionado en su última llamada.

oOoO

—_Estas segura? —La serena voz de Fate, mas que una pregunta, le hacía pensar en sus palabras como una provocación. _

—_Ah, yo… yo creo que sí. —Nanoha dijo, en su voz el temblor era notable, pero mientras observaba los ojos de Fate, le resultaba complicadamente echarse para atrás. La noche anterior habría estado apunto de ser mordida y solo logró impedirlo la intromisión de Graham… Esta vez estaba segura no habrían interrupciones. Y allí, recostada sobre uno de esos muebles cubiertos por sabanas se encontraba. El vampiro a su lado, a su lado, apoyada en un codo, mientras su otra mano descansaba sobre el vientre de la pelirroja, apreciando el subir y bajar de una respiración agitada. _

—_Crees? —Una risa corta y poco animada sonó desde los labios entreabiertos de Fate, a esa distancia podría apreciarse el blanco de sus dientes, los caninos aunque no crecidos tendrían una predisposición natural a verse puntiagudos, quizá aún cuando era humana eran de esa forma… A Nanoha le pareció jodidamente sexy pensar que quien le estaba a punto de hincar el diente en el cuello, habría nacido para lo que era ya. —Sabes que estoy tomando, demasiadas consideraciones… —Un respiro profundo de aire acompañó las palabras de Fate al descender su rostro varios centímetros, dejando la punta de su nariz sobre la mejilla sonrojada de la colegiala. Por segunda vez en su vida las manos de Nanoha se fueron al cuello de la contraria, sujetándose como si fuese impedir tal cercanía, aunque ambas sabían que aquello era tan inútil como el aire lo era para un vampiro. _

—_Lo harás despacio, verdad? —Fue su última pregunta, puesto que aunque de volver a abrir sus labios, los de Fate ya se encontraban sobre la mandíbula, pudiendo sentir nitidamente la respiración fría en la piel, quemando y ardiendo pese a lo helado que resultaban esos labios. _

—_Haré lo mejor que pueda, de hecho podré distraerte un poco del dolor. —Dijo, dando una corta mirada hacía su mano descansando sobre el tembloroso vientre, sus dedos fríos y magistralmente habilidosos comenzaron a desunir los botones inferiores ante un millar de espasmos._

_Que diablos pensaba hacer Fate? pensó Nanoha llevando su mano sobre el dorso de la ajena, aunque sin detenerla, mas bien resultó una momentánea presión, débil y sin voluntad cuando sintió que la piel cálida de su cuerpo hizo contacto con la fría y suave textura de los dedos que empezaron a hacer masajes circulares en el ombligo, robándole un corto suspiro, muy contenido._

—_Que… que haces? _

—_Voy a follarte. —Murmuró al oído, en un tono totalmente bajo y grave, incluso para una voz tan femenina la suya. Tragó saliva, percibió el levísimo ruido de los colmillos creciendo y de un movimiento jodidamente rápido los dedos se perdieron en su entrepierna. _

NANOHA, NANOHA!

—¿Eh?

—NANOHA!

El zarandeo de una mano conocida y el llamado de una voz chillona la hizo de repente abrir los ojos. Que diablos…

Sus azules de par en par quedaron frente a los de Hayate, quien con expresión preocupada se le quedó viendo. Lentamente se fue percatando de su alrededor, sus compañeros de escuela estaban recogiendo sus cosas, ya algunos incluso se marchaban por la salida mientras Grangeitz daba las últimas indicaciones… Toque de queda, no era para menos, las cosas estaban peor que nunca.

—Que, que está pasando Hayate-chan? —Parpadeó varias veces, lo último que supo de ella fue que estaba acostada en un sillón, en aquella casona vieja con Fate encima a punto de…

—Te quedaste dormida. Joder, estas hirviendo. —Comentó su amiga al acariciar su mejilla. — Y sonrojada… tendrás gripe Nanoha-Chan? —Preguntó, totalmente perdida ante la real causa y Nanoha ya no respondió. Prefirió levantarse enseguida y comenzar a organizar sus cosas dentro de la mochila escolar.

—Vivir en este pueblo se está convirtiendo en una grandísima mierda.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, ambas se encontraban caminando en el exterior, recorriendo ese gran y largo camino a la salida, ambas conversaban de temas triviales, realmente no tenía ánimos de contarle aún a su amiga las cosas por las que pasó el día anterior, eran demasiadas y pese a haber estado a punto de sufrir una violación, aquel recuerdo fugaz de esos hombres parecía haberse borrado sin mayor consecuencia, podría deberse a conocer a Fate? pensaba, mientras respondía por inercia a los comentarios de Hayate. Solo cuando llegaron finalmente al portón de altas rejas que dividía el andén peatonal del sendero de la institución se percataron de las medidas tomadas hoy por la dirección. Dos colectivos prestados por el servicio de transporte municipal esperaban por los estudiantes. Con la puesta de sol y con todo el peligro acechando no estaba demás llevar a cada estudiante a sus respectivos hogares, Uminari era un pueblo bastante pequeño y siendo su única escuela no era raro que estuviesen llevando a cada alumno hasta la puerta de su casa, a tiempos desesperados, medidas locas, pensaban.

En todo caso, en cada uno había una larga fila y mientras se decidían a cual ir para emprender su camino a casa se quedaron charlando, casualmente cerca del árbol donde ayer Nanoha habría experimentado su primer encuentro nada normal con el cuervo, o Fate.

—Tenían casi dos años de no hacer esto. Si las cosas siguen de esta forma, mis padres están pensando en mudarnos.

—Hablas enserio? —Por primera vez en la tarde Hayate logró captar la atención de su amiga y era que para Nanoha perder lo único bueno que tenía en aquel pueblo resultaría catastrófico.

—No, pero parece ser que si te importo. Me has estado ignorando todo el día, vamos Nanoha, me vas a decir que te pasa? no soy imbecil, son problemas con el inepto de tu hermano de nuevo verdad? verás… voy a contratar a unos buenos matones para que le den una paliza y …

Diablos, volvió a perder la atención de su amiga, Hayate iba a maldecirla pero se quedó piedra cuando se percató hacía donde estaba dirigida la vista de Takamachi y de paso, la vista de todo el estudiantado que quedaba por fuera.

Caminando a pocos metros y dirigiéndose en su dirección, se apreciaba una figura y características que coincidían con un vampiro… No era difícil, con el tiempo y desde que se dio a conocer su existencia, la gente aprendió a diferenciarlos, lo que antes podría parecer una particularidad genética o de herencia familiar, ahora era un rasgo de conocimiento público para la sociedad… Un vampiro era fácilmente reconocible por las siguientes razones; piel extraordinariamente blanca, pero un detalle infalible eran esas particulares ojeras sutilmente color rosa que rodeaban los lagrimales y todo el borde del ojo, haciéndose especialmente rojas sobre este último… Con el tiempo se llegó a descubrir que se debía a que al no tener ningún fluido natural además de la sangre, los vampiros al llorar la derramaban, pocos podrían comprobarlo, siendo un hecho que sucedía no demasiado. Cabría decir también que muchas personas también hablaban de un sexto sentido o un aura oscura y peligrosa, podría percibirse de ellos, estando muertos en vida, la empatía, la confianza y la alegro que cualquier humano pudiese brindar al presentarse, estaba anulada en el caso de un vampiro… Aunque otros tantos decían que eso quedaba a criterio personal. Hayate pensó en todo eso justamente y tenía que reconocer que la rubia mujer que se dirigía en su dirección, cumplía con todas las cosas que se cruzaron en su cabeza cuando hablaban de vampiros, incluso en esa particular vestimenta, donde todos estaban usando bufandas y abrigos pesados sobre sus uniformes escolares, aquella presencia siniestra andaba con una simple chaqueta estilo 'biker' color negro remangada a los codos, un color que predominaba en todo su atuendo por cierto, excepto por una camiseta blanca al fondo, colgada y de donde resaltaba algún logotipo de alguna banda que cualquier padre de familia pensaría como satánica y adoradora del demonio… Pantalones ajustados a los tobillos, botas con hebillas circulares en los costados. Desde luego tantas ligerezas con el clima no podrían ser de alguien mas que no sufriera la inclemencia del mismo.

Ambas estaban de piedra y a sus espaldas el estudiantado también, pero en medio toda esa gente, solo habían un par de ojos que se cruzaban y ese par de ojos ya se habían visto antes y muy de cerca… Hayate y el resto se fueron dando cuenta de que aquella mujer no estaba acercándose a ninguno de ellos, sino mas bien a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de Yagami.

—Nanoha… —Pese a que la llamada fue otra, Hayate iba a decir algo a protestar, pero antes de poder hacerlo, fue interrumpida. Era capaz de hablar vamos, no era como si esa mujer fuese a matarla delante de todos, en la seguridad que brindaba estar en público era posible.

—Dame un momento Hayate-chan. —Dijo Nanoha, aunque mirando a Fate, totalmente perdida y olvidándose del mundo a sus espaldas, un mundo asustado, de miradas aterrorizadas, aunque inertes, incapaces de huir o alzar la voz, debatiéndose entre la curiosidad de aquella presencia y el temor anclado de generación en generación…

—Pero Nanoha-chan… —Su voz hecha un hilo era apenas audible.

—Por favor, ya… ya te explico luego. —Esta vez, Nanoha le observó con una mirada que suplicaba comprensión, reflejando incluso algo de miedo, aunque no sabía si era del depredador que ambas tenían en frente o la gente que estaba dispuesta a lanzárla a la hoguera cuando descubrieran que había hecho una "amiga" que podría matarlos a todos si quisiera. —Por favor. —Insistió ante la persistente mirada de Hayate sobre ellas.

—Es-está bien. —La inseguridad en la castaña era notable, apenas se escuchaba. Antes de retirarse y dar la espalda, miró a Fate, de la misma forma que miraría una gacela a un leopardo… Quien le sonrió muy sutilmente con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos

Nanoha no estaba segura pero empezaba a pensar que cada que su ''amiga" vampiro hacía aparición, los sonidos huían de ella. Era incapaz de escuchar nada, salvo su propia respiración.

—Temo que llego en un mal momento… —Susurró Fate, desviando su atención muy breve sobre lo que estaba a espaldas de Nanoha, a sus ojos, un simple montón de presas, otras mas atractivas que otras, sencillo. Aunque se reservó el comentario.

—Diría que la discreción no es lo tuyo. —Tragó pesado la pelirroja, llevando su diestra a la nuca y acariciando nerviosamente allí.

—A decir verdad no estoy tan acostumbrada a llamar la atención de esta forma. Suelo vivir en lugares donde hay bastantes como yo…

—Creo que sería imposible no hacerlo aunque pasen años.

—Te sorprendería saber con que rapidez lo humanos pueden acostumbrarse a nuestra presencia en lugares menos… —Volvió a levantar la vista, entrecerrando los ojos y provocando que algunos subiesen más pronto al colectivo, otra buena parte, seguía preguntándose como diablos Nanoha Takamachi estaba allí de píe, delante de una asesina como si nada en la vida… Aunque estaban equivocados si ella lo sabía, también como los otros se preguntaba que estaba pasando con ella. — Menos solitarios.

—Seguro estas acostumbrada a entrenar a mas de una. —Susurró, pensando en la noche anterior, logrando sacar una risa corta a Fate, quien se acarició levemente el mentón con los nudillos, como evocando algún recuerdo.

—Pocas que valgan la pena recordar.

—Al menos lo has reconocido.

—Considerando que es mi fuente de alimento, digamos no tengo muchas opciones. —Encogió un hombro y el viento sopló, cubriendo parte de su rostro con cabellos rubios. Nanoha tembló, pero Fate se veía invulnerable, resultaba bastante obvio que no era como los demás en ese pedazo de mundo…

—Has matado, verdad?

—Creo que es una pregunta inoportuna estando aquí.

—De hecho, tu presencia lo es también, pero… por qué me has buscado, es mas… como sabes que estaba aquí? —Esta vez su voz cobró fuerza, aunque no altura, no quería que nadie escuchara.

—No pude resistirlo, Nanoha… He pasado mi día pensando en lo que pudo pasar ayer.

Inevitablemente a la pelirroja le llegaron recuerdos a la mente, incluso aquel perturbador sueño de media hora atrás…

—Debo irme, fue bueno verte… y gracias por ayer. No diré nada a nadie, lo juro por mi vida. —Mirando a Fate justo a los ojos lo dijo, quería que quedase claro que el proteger su vida de esa forma merecía guardar aquel secreto sin duda alguna.

—Te creo. —Sin meditarlo, alzó la derecha y con cuidado acomodó un cabello suelto y rebelde tras la oreja de Nanoha. Un simple acto como aquel en ese lugar o incluso en privado, para gente criada y nacida en Uminari como ella, era una herejía, un tabú… Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, incapaz de despreciar ese simple acto. — Sus vidas valían menos que una plasta de heces.

—Si esa es alguna clase de halago…

—No. —Rió de nuevo. — Te espero en mi casa… —Dio un paso al frente, repentino, interrumpiendo todo y provocando que Nanoha alzara ya no solo la vista sino el cuello para poder hacer frente a esa mirada que la estaba atravesando, casi nada separaba sus frentes y podía apreciar el sonido y aire provocados por las palabras de Fate a esa cercanía. — A terminar lo que hemos empezado, si hace falta que lo aclare. —Chasqueó los labios muy levemente, dando un pequeño y sutil golpe con el nudillo de su indice sobre el mentón de Takamachi.

—Te refieres a… a morderme —Tomó aire, sofocándose de solo pensar así fuese en esa posibilidad, pues ya eso generaba gran cercanía.

—Ah, es que acaso has pensado en otra cosa… —Si bien Fate ya no reía, su mirada ambigua y sus palabras hechas un murmullo, denotaban algo mas… Sabría Fate lo que sucedía en la mente de Nanoha? o estaría pensando solo en ella como una.

—No, nada que ver, yo solo. —Exhaló el aire contenido, dejando que el vampiro respirara por primera vez en la charla. Como podría Testarossa perder la oportunidad de dejarse acariciar por el aroma de ese dulce aliento? aunque Nanoha no percibió de inmediato aquel detalle… de haberlo hecho, habría comprendido que Fate en efecto también se refería a algo mas.

—No te preocupes por el camino y sus peligros. Sabes bien que puedo protegerte… tal como ayer. —Dijo esto último trasladando la caricia de la oreja al mentón, muy fugaz, muy sutil.

—El cuervo…

—Aja. —Asintió. —Eres una niña muy lista. —Siendo perfectamente consiente que atrás de Nanoha había un montón de gente, se atrevió a desviar el rostro mientras se acercaba cada vez mas al de la más baja, dispuesta a entregarle un corto y notorio beso en la mejilla, pero antes de alcanzar su destino una pesada mano se plantó en su hombro… Incluso llegó a sorprenderle la fuerza proveniente de esta, podría resistirlo pero dado el lugar donde estaba podría ser considerado una agresión, así que se dejó alejar, percatándose finalmente de la presencia de un hombre altísimo de piel bronceada y barba rasposa, no era Graham… se veía mucho mas rudo, pero aún así la mirada de desprecio era auténtica.

—Pro-profesor Grangeitz. —Soltó Nanoha, quien roto el embelesamiento sometido por Fate sintió que sus mejillas se llenaran de sangre y se sonrojaran…

—Takamachi-San, suba de inmediato. —Dijo en un tono alto. —Y todos ustedes, bola de perezosos también. —Volvió ahora al resto de estudiantes quien también embelesados, pero de terror… siguieron sus caminos uno a uno.

—S-SI. —Con una reverencia pronunciada pero corta se despidió, echándose a correr a uno de los colectivos. Gracias al barullo, esta vez uno diferente del de su amiga Hayate.

Un par de minutos después, con la mano de Grangeitz aún sobre el hombro del vampiro y con todos los estudiantes a varios metros lejos en la seguridad del colectivo, Fate apartó aquella mano de un movimiento poco amigable con el dorso de la suya.

—Ha interrumpido mi cena, eso ha sido muy descortés. —Murmuró, suspirando y fingiendo en una pésima pero intencional actuación, lo amargo de ese hecho.

—Cuido a mis alumnos como si fuesen mis propios hijos. Por su propio bien, lo mejor sería que se mantuviera lejos de esta institución, si está buscando jovencitas…

—No estoy buscando jovencitas, mas a una sola. —Se sujetó del mentón encogiendo ambos hombros, sin perder un segundo en el cruce de miradas que ambos batallaban. Con la calle ahora desolada, bien podrían empezar a matarse, pero no había que ser un genio para saber quien terminaría arrancándole la cabeza al otro y Grangeitz podría ser muchas cosas, pero ese no era su estilo, no ahora.

—Recuerde algo, esta es una institución educativa, no un antro. Esto es Uminari, no Michilda… podrán aprobar todas las leyes que mantengan sus inmoralidades, pero al menos en esta institución no se permite. —Volvió a posar su vista en Fate, con las cejas fruncidas pese a lo calmo y pasivo de su grave voz. — Tengo entendido además que… —Sin despegar los ojos de la más baja, fue llevando su mano dentro de su chaleco, sacando un puntiagudo lapiz de madera— Hay cosas a los que los vampiros son bastante… —Echó una risa corta. — Alérgicos, si. Y si a eso le agregamos a que ud duerme en una casa abandonada, medio día, mientras descansa… Cualquiera fácilmente podría irrumpir y hacer valer la ley que estas calles necesitan.

—Veo que está muy enterado de mi paradero. —La mirada segura de Fate fue dirigida a la punta de aquel lápiz, ambos sabían que algo tan simple como eso acabaría con la vida de un vampiro, solo bastaba clavarlo en el corazón, justo allí, sin lugar a fallos…

—Es el único maldito chupasangre que ha pisado este lugar en décadas. Piénselo, Testarossa… tiene mas enemigos que amigos y sobretodo, es menos fuerte de lo que piensa. No provoque la ira de nuestra gente, lo lamentará.

Dicho esto, Grangeitz dio media vuelta, guardando el lápiz en su bolsillo, mientras la mirada de Fate lo seguía hasta perderse… Parecía que cortejar a Nanoha estaría lleno de retos, pensó el vampiro, quien volvió a clavar las manos en sus bolsillos. Divertido, no había la menor duda.

oOoO

Muchas cosas le parecían humillantes a Kyouya, pero una imperdonablemente humillante era la de tener que contactar a alguien con quien había peleado en el pasado, peor aún si el pasado resultaba ser 18 horas antes… Pero recordaba las palabras de Graham y se animaba al pensar que al menos su llamada a Mariya estaba justificada. Era cierto, para Kyouya, su hermana era lo más preciado, pese a todo lo que sucedía en su vida y el desastre que él mismo ha traído a la de Nanoha, debía reconocer que le golpeaba fuertemente el ego y el honor que un vampiro pudiese tocarla, ya era suficiente con saber que a su 'novia' le hicieron lo que le hicieron, pero que fuese sangre de su sangre era terriblemente peor, era como hacérselo a si mismo…

Sentado en el sofá, frente a la puerta la esperaba. En su mano aún descansaba el arma entregada por Graham en la mañana y en la otra un montón de papeles que había impreso, resultado de una investigación en internet durante el día. Lo que estaba allí escrito acababa de ser corroborado por Mariya, rogaba a Dios que fuese lo que fuese, desde entonces el terror le había asaltado… Y si ese vampiro le habría hecho 'eso' a Nanoha?

La puerta se abrió tímidamente, se notaba que Nanoha pretendía entrar a escondidas, tal vez para irse de inmediato después de tomar algún par de cosas e irse a ya sabían qué? como era que sus vidas habían cambiado en menos de 24 horas por Fate Testarossa a quien no le había visto aún la cara.

—Como hemos pasado de discutir a que hagas esto. —La voz calma, raramente calma de Kyouya en la penumbra le hizo dar un salto a la colegiala, afirmándose al marco de la puerta y cerrándola tras de si nerviosamente.

—Kyouya…

—COMO HEMOS PASADO DE PELEAR… A QUE TE REVUELQUES CON UN VAMPIRO… CON UN MONSTRUO, NANOHA!

Explotó. Ella se sobresaltó y pasó saliva, había mucho que explicar, era cierto, pero… diablos, tenía que ir a ver a Fate, pero… espera, como podía pensar en eso ahora, cuando su hermano estaba en frente, caminando amenazadoramente hasta tomarla del ante brazo para zarandearla un poco. A esa distancia se percató que estaba llorando.

—Me estas lastimando. Por favor, suéltame. —Pidió retorciéndose sobre si misma, intentando liberarse en vano.

—Haces esto para humillarme, verdad? es eso, para hacerme sentir mal por todo este tiempo que te he abandonado, por otras.

—Por favor, hermano, no sigas, Kyouya me estas lastimando! —Incapaz de seguir permitiéndole hacer su voluntad ella también saltó, lográndose zafar y caminar varios metros lejos de él, hasta tropezarse con la mesa de centro.

—Solo dime que no has hecho esto…

—Que?!

Su hermano volvió a acercarse, lanzando el montón de papeles en la mesa de centro justamente.

—Lee. —Esta vez, vencido se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sentándose y agarrándose de la cabeza mientras volvía a sollozar de impotencia.

oOoO

Había corrido de una forma ridículamente rápida y constante desde que había dejado su bicicleta aparcada o mas bien tirada al final de cierta calle, pues partir de allí lo que quedaba era un terreno destapado, con césped húmedo y ramas secas en el suelo, ramas que se trituraban al son de sus pasos desesperados… Como era posible que Fate no le hubiese dicho nada? al llegar a la casona vieja en el medio del bosque subió las escaleras sonoramente y abrió la puerta tan rápido como pudo, o mas bien la empujó… Esta vez se había olvidado del temor que aquel lugar provocaba, estar allí por segunda vez iba a significar algo totalmente distinto de lo que pensó cuando Fate le invitó.

—Por qué no me lo has dicho?! —Dijo o mas bien gritó… Nanoha había estado llorando en el camino, hipando, agitada y con las lágrimas de rabia aún recorriendo sus mejillas.

No hubo respuesta inmediata, sus ojos tratando de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad observaron al fondo de la sala, junto a lo que parecía una chimenea en desuso se encontraba un sillón de un solo puesto, por su silueta se apreciaba alto y antiguo, como todo en la casa, lentamente sus ojos fueron divisando la figura de la susodicha, sentada con las manos sobre los reposabrazos tranquilamente… En ese instante se dio cuenta que sus ojos rojos brillaron tenuemente debido al ángulo de la luz de luna colándose sobre un ventanal al costado, para cualquiera una escena así resultaría siniestra, no habían muchas cosas buenas en un par de ojos carmesí mirándote en medio de la oscuridad, pero Nanoha sabía que era Fate y sabía que no iba a matarla.

—No sé de que hablas. —Fue lo que finalmente escuchó.

—Eres una maldita mentirosa. —Susurró con rabia contenida, dando varios pasos sonoros sobre la madera vieja en dirección a Fate. Esa acusación había sido muy fuerte y mas si se le dirigía en ese tono. Testarronas no pudo resistirse y dejó entrever un dejo de la diferencia entre ambas cuando de un movimiento rápido apareció frente a Nanoha, en menos de un parpadeo, provocando el sonido de el hoja de una espada cortando el viento…

—No deberías decir esas cosas. —Susurró. — Son palabras muy hirientes, Nanoha. Una buena niña no diría algo así… —Hizo el intento por levantar su mano y acariciarle, pero antes de conseguirlo las manos de la mencionada se plantaron sobre el cuello de su camisa, apretándolo fuertemente mientras observaba los ojos azules enojados y lagrimosos, pero esta vez no la estaba sosteniendo para que la besara en el cuello o la tocara como antes, no…

—Por qué no me has dicho lo de tu sangre?

—Mi sangre?

—De sus consecuencias, de las verdaderas consecuencias… —En un vano intento de empujar a Fate se tropezó, siendo de inmediato sostenida por esta desde la cintura, apegándola a ella… Comenzando a resistirse al instante, pero estaba muy lejos de conseguirlo, con una fuerza infinitamente superior a la de Kyouya, era como intentar oponerse a un par de cadenas.

—Nanoha…

—Suéltame. Sabías bien que al darme tu sangre ibas a atar mi voluntad a tus deseos, ibas a provocarme … esto que sea que estoy sintiendo. Los sueños, el sueño que he tenido esta tarde justamente gracias a eso… —Lentamente su cuerpo perdía fuerza pero su voz se comenzaba a alzar, en distintos tintes agudos y graves, subiendo y bajando de entonación debido a lo muy alterada que todo aquello la había dejado. — Incluso esto, el que me guste este contacto aunque este tratando de huir de ti… Dios soy una imbecil. —Finalmente dejó de resistirse, sucumbiendo ante la mirada de la causante de todo aquello, incluso sabiendo que todo era producto de la sangre de Fate corriendo por sus venas, mezclada con la propia… —Toda esta atracción, todo este extraño deseo que me muerdas como si fuese lo más importante en mi vida, no es normal.

—Hmm —Fate tensó las mandíbulas, podría mentir, decir que todo aquello era falso, podría intentarlo, pero tarde o temprano sería descubierto, así que optó por aceptarlo. — Tenía que salvarte y esa era la única forma, hubieras preferido morir? habría cambiado en algo de haberlo sabido antes de dárte a beber mi sangre? eh…

—Pudiste haberlo dicho al menos después, eso habría cambiado el hecho de que estuvieses aprovechándote de esa ventaja todo este tiempo… —Por un momento Fate le soltó, instante en que aprovechó para alzar su mano y clavarle una fuerte bofetada en la cara, para cualquiera hubiese sido inesperada, pero no para vampiro, Fate lo había previsto pero le permitió descargarse, su rostro apenas se movió un ápice y Nanoha sintió que su mano había golpeado un muro, lamentándose al instante y sujetándose la muñeca con una mueca de dolor.

—Lo siento, no por mentirte. —Escupió, rozando con sus dedos donde recién le habían golpeado… Aquello había sido más una caricia a decir verdad.

—Entonces por qué? por tratar de morderme todo este tiempo incluso frente de todos? crees que soy de tu propiedad?

—No a todo, si a tu última pregunta. —Chasqueó los labios y apretó las mandíbulas. — Hubiese querido que las cosas fuesen distintas. Hacía tiempo no veía a ninguna interesante, pero veo que no va a ser sencillo, veo que prefieres que sea a las malas. No tenía interés en hacerlo difícil para ti, es mas… quería que lo disfrutaras. —Dio un paso al frente, mientras Nanoha por el contrario retrocedía de espaldas, mirándola como si lo estuviese haciendo por primera vez… Mirándola como debería mirarla de no haber bebido jamas la sangre que ahora corría por sus venas y que le ordenaba que se lanzara a sus brazos para que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

—No te atrevas. —Su mirada de enojo, fue transformándose en una temerosa, ahora se daba cuenta. Toda esa atracción, toda esa necesidad de estar cerca del vampiro frente a ella, todo lo que creyó haber sentido, no era mas que una mentira, todo ello no era mas probablemente la trampa más sofisticada de la naturaleza para atraer una presa a su depredador.

—No te muevas. —Dijo, mientras abría los labios para que el filo de sus colmillos recién salidos de su sitio brillaran anunciando lo obvio…

Continua.

**Soy pésima explicándome, de verdad. Cuando me refería a que quería que pensara que fuese un cliché, mas bien era porque al final de todo esto, había una explicación. En este fic, muy caprichosamente, me gusta dar una razón del por qué de las cosas, a TODO. Creo que es un poco loco, pero se van a dar cuenta. **

**Quisiera agregar, que pienso seguir actualizando seguido, la musa ha vuelto y debo decir que me gusta mucho leer comentarios, esperando que sea algo mejor que un Conti conti… Muchos de ustedes me han hecho sentir que la historia vale la pena y esas personas que antes venían, quisiera verlas aquí. Me ayudarán mucho a actualizar mas seguido.**

**Sabrán con esto, que Fate repito no es nada una buena persona o bueno, no un vampirito bueno a los que están acostumbrados en el cine actual… Realmente quiero alejarla de ese tópico y creo que la llevaré a niveles muy altos en la escala de grises, mas y mas oscuro de acuerdo a la situación. Está realmente Nanoha a salvo? todo tiene una explicación, incluso esa reacción cursi de Kyouya, ya verán.**


	5. Es mía

**Bien, una nueva entrega. **

**Quiero que aclaremos unas cosas. Una de las tantas posibilidades del universo de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha es la cantidad de personajes que tiene, secundarios, con distintos orígenes. Por ello decidí que Uminari estaría dentro de USA. Es un país multicultural donde habitan personas de todas partes… Uminari debería estar situado en el estado de Virginia. **

**No soy de poner música para que lean, pero si les apetece, esta melodía acompaña los momentos Fate/Nanoha en mi mente.**

** watch?v=oiP6-1uI8k0**

**Algo más, sé que muchas de las personalidades no son muy apegadas a la serie, empezando por Kyouya, pero lo necesito de esa forma, sabrán por qué luego… Hayate si aparecerá, pero no puedo prometer muchas cosas, porque aún no tengo claro su ayuda a la trama. Como les dije, si bien hay un montón de romance y eso, hay algo de política y asunto policial, no soy experta pero esta trama tiene una conexión a ellas y causará cosas a su relación.**

Suelen decir que puedes ver tu vida entera pasar frente a tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir. Nanoha si bien no alcanzó a verla toda, al menos si logró pensar la serie de absurdas decisiones que la llevaron a terminar metida en la morada de un depredador. ¿Que estaba pensando? Si, la pelea con Kyouya habría sido tan insoportable pero de ahí a salir corriendo de casa tan pronto como llegaba, para irle a gritar en cara a Fate de lo que se había enterado… Era una imbecil, iba a perder la vida de la forma más estúpida posible.

Pero allí estaba, dispuesta a enfrentarlo, no quedaba mucho por vivir tampoco. Ya con su espalda chocando contra la puerta a cierta violencia, con su cuerpo acurrucado, con piernas temblando, y apoyando las manos al cuerpo de su futura asesina como si pudiese detener la imparable fuerza que poseía, no quedaba mucho por la causa. Fue en cuestión de segundos, Fate se abalanzó contra ella como sino fuera un mañana… Solo deseaba cerrar los ojos para no ver su propia desgracia y así lo hizo.

…

Pasaron los segundos y no sentía nada, debió pasar al menos otro par para darse cuenta que Fate se había detenido y por su resistencia no era, eso lo podía jurar, pero de cualquier forma no la estaba mordiendo. Abrió los ojos lentamente, conservando ese temor a que si se movía abruptamente algo malo sucedería, pero no… Aún así el único sonido cortando el silencio era el de su respiración asustada y el de sus dedos moviéndose tímidamente del cuello hacía los hombros del vampiro, aferrándose a estos mientras sus mejillas se mantenían en contacto, pudiendo apreciar la fría pero porcelana piel de Fate ante la suya, totalmente tibia y pálida del susto que tenía.

–No puedo. –Dijo Fate finalmente, con las manos apoyadas en la madera de la puerta a la altura de la cintura de Nanoha, tan apoyadas que podría astillarla. Su voz calma acariciaba la piel del cuello frente a sus colmillos, tan largos y finos que solo bastaba apoyarlos para romperla y drenarla como Dios mandaba. Pero allí estaba, sin poder ejecutarlo, incapaz de poder quitarse tampoco. El aroma de la humana la cegaba, era cierto, se colaba por su nariz e invadía su sentido del olfato, embriagándola con placer, porque no cabría duda que su sangre sabía a cielo… Si a eso le agregaba aquel contacto que pese a las ropas le alcanzaba para disfrutar del calor desprendido, era ya una tortura, y de paso un milagro que no la estuviera matando, no cualquier vampiro lograba resistir algo así.

–¿Por-por que? –Preguntó la pelirroja entre sus brazos. No era como si lo estuviera deseando tampoco, pero fue inevitable preguntarlo. ¿Que podría cambiar de parecer a un vampiro tan repentinamente? a puertas de la muerte no era como si pudiese ponerse exigente pero… Sea lo que pasara por la mente de Fate le despertaba enorme curiosidad, debía ser por su sangre, no podría haber mas razón. En cualquier caso, intentó echar la cabeza hacía atrás para verla a los ojos y de paso alejar su preciado cuello de los colmillos, hallando la madera contra su nuca y de paso consiguiendo sin proponérselo que sus rostros quedaran casi de frente, generando por si fuera poco un contacto más intimo… Ambos pares de labios se rozaban peligrosamente cerca de las comisuras mientras sus narices casi se encontraban también. Una distancia muy corta pero suficiente para un contacto visual necesario. Podía ver los colmillos, blancos y relucientes. Tuvo que tragar saliva, en cualquier momento podrían atravesarla si Fate se lo proponía.

–Si bebo tu sangre el vínculo que ya tenemos se hará más fuerte. –Respondió. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse a los costados de Nanoha. –La atracción que sientes se hará aún más poderosa, los sueños insoportablemente recurrentes y… –Guardó una pausa, observando directamente a los ojos azules mientras los suyos se entrecerraban, atravesándola tal como lo harían sus colmillos. – Podría percibir tu presencia donde sea que estuvieses. Saber donde te encuentras, mi sangre corriendo por tus venas, sería un imán llamándome… Incluso podría percibir si tienes miedo. A Nanoha las pupilas se le agrandaron, contemplando esa posibilidad. ¿Cuantos mas secretos tenía un vampiro?

–Cuando creía que no podía ser peor… –Murmuró, percatándose que la mirada de Fate ahora se dirigía a sus labios, haciéndola sonrojar violentamente. ¿Estaban pensando ambas en lo mismo?

–Podría matarte y no tendrías que lidiar con ese martirio. –Bramó Fate, ofendida en el fondo. ¿Tan malo era estar vinculada a ella para Nanoha?

–Hazlo entonces. –Amenazó. De repente aquel corderito asustado que parecía la humana, se convertía en lo que toda adolescente, una rebelde y desafiante chiquilla, pensó Fate, quien alzó ambas cejas y casi echó una risa.

–Hace medio minuto estabas temblando, pensaste seguramente en tus seres queridos y que nunca podrías decirles adiós, pero ahora estas desafiando mi paciencia… –Las manos que antes rozaban la cintura ahora la sujetaron, cruzando ambos brazos por la espalda para formar un abrazo firme y rápido, ajustando a Nanoha a su cuerpo.

–Suéltame, sino vas a matarme, entonces déjame ir. –Gruñó, alcanzando otro nivel de rubor mientras rehuía de la mirada, volteando el rostro a otra parte, dejando sin pensarlo, el cuello a toda disposición de su adversaria nuevamente.

–Parece que estas invitándome a beber de ti. –Su voz usualmente calmada, rozaba la burla, una malsana y cínica burla. – ¿Crees que es tu sangre lo único que puedo sacar provecho? –Ni esperó respuesta, simplemente la apoyó mas firme contra la puerta cerrada, haciendo crujir la madera. El cuerpo de Nanoha rebotó un tanto, empezando a removerse entre quejas mientras sus manos pretendían sacarse a Fate de encima. Ambas sabían lo inútil que era aquello.

–N-no quiero que bebas! –Gritó, martirizando el oído realmente agudo de su captora, de quien aprovechó su sutil distracción para zafar un brazo y dirigir otra buena bofetada a su cara… Parecía que pegarle una vez al "muro" no fue suficiente lección, aunque mas bien lo hacía para dejarle clara su postura ante aquel juego donde empezaba a sentirse como una muñeca en manos de alguien, pero antes que su mano alcanzara el objetivo en la mejilla del vampiro, ésta fue detenida abruptamente desde la muñeca, Fate la había atrapado justo a tiempo y no con delicadeza. En cuestión de segundos su brazo fue apoyado contra la puerta mientras aún la sostenía con su extremidad restante, dominándola fácilmente al menos por lo físico como era ya obvio. La madera crujió a sus espaldas por segunda vez a causa de la renovada fuerza con que fue apoyada. Estaba roja de rabia y a decir verdad de gusto, tenía al objeto de sus fantasías finalmente contra ella y a una distancia tan miserable que si se movía de mas sus bocas iban a encontrarse, a esas alturas sus narices rozaban y su propia respiración se agitaba de nuevo debido al previo intento de liberarse, el cuerpo de la contraria la presionaba y podía apreciar su fortaleza, era obvio que sus huesos eran tan resistentes como las ramas de un árbol ante las manos de Fate, pero aún así, se notaba el intento por mantenerla "intacta" en cada movimiento… Incluso en los bruscos.

–No entiendo por qué tiene que gustarte todo a las malas. Te juro no quiero matarte, es lo último que busco, Nanoha. –En su voz ya se apreciaba que la paciencia se agotaba, ese gruñido al final de sus oraciones, como atesorando la rabia.

–Déjame. –Dio un último intento, muy poco creíble, fue mas bien un murmullo bobo, mas cuando Fate le apoyó la nariz y los labios en el cuello y sin devolver palabra, le dio un beso corto pero húmedo, su cuerpo dio un espasmo pero no alcanzó a asimilar bien lo primero porque luego de esa acción se vino un mar de besos, esta vez menos discretos o tímidos que el primero, los labios del vampiro ahora abarcaban gran porción de su piel, intercalando besos con lamidas de distinta duración, unos mas largos otros simplemente cortos, haciendo un paciente camino ascendente a la mandíbula. Si bien la acción de Fate fue inesperada, sería impropio decir que su boca actuaba con impaciencia… –De-dejame… –Dijo por última vez con un hilo de voz antes de cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios, esta vez para dejarlos así, abiertos y con una expresión de auténtica idiota mientras la rubia se deleitaba sin restricción de su piel, pudiendo apreciar como ésta era succionada, aprisionada por largos segundos entre los labios para después ser liberada, ¿Que estaba sucediendo? ¿Iba a morderla? quizá solo estaba lubricando la entrada de los caninos tal como pretendía ayer, pero las respuestas posibles se nublaban al instante, no era capaz de armar pensamientos, menos cuando Fate deslizó la siniestra a la nuca, proporcionándose el ángulo exacto para levantar el mentón de Nanoha, revelando así la parte frontal de su cuello, lugar a donde se dirigió a proseguir con su tortura, cada vez mas atrevida… Agregando más centímetros a la porción de piel que ya tenía y pasando su lengua hasta detenerse en la garganta, lugar desde donde se escuchaba el palpitar de su sangre. Los colmillos seguían fuera y Nanoha era consiente, podía sentir la punta de ambos rozar su piel pero respetando en todo momento su fragilidad, siendo incapaz de rasgarla en el proceso… Ella no tenía que pasar por una docena de vampiros para saber que no todos podrían hacer una maniobra así, pero entendió que si se movía demasiado se perjudicaría así misma.

En cada beso y lamida, sentía un espasmo viajar del cuello al vientre, era como una linea directa entre ambas partes y no le quedaba de otra mas que apretar o aflojar con gran fuerza en ambos casos los hombros de la más alta, sus piernas que antes temblaban, ahora simplemente guindaban, pues estaba siendo sostenida contra la pared. La punta de sus zapatos rozaba el suelo sucio de madera. Por comodidad sus brazos rodearon el cuello de la rubia, aferrándose. La resistencia era totalmente inútil, a sabiendas que toda su atracción estaba dominada por la sangre de Fate en sus venas, le fue imposible controlarlo de todas formas y no podía quitarle el mérito al vampiro de hacerle lo que le hacía, no cuando su boca se empeñaba tanto en tratarle bien, en besar y atender su piel con esmero, besos húmedos, cortos, otros prolongados… Hasta que simplemente se cansó de esa zona frontal, para ir viajando al mentón, lugar donde desató otro par de sus conocimientos amatorios, regalando muy a gusto de Nanoha un par de succiones allí.

–Puedo robar mas que tu sangre… –Murmuró el vampiro, acomodando el rostro de su "víctima" desde la nuca para que ahora la mirase de frente. Ambas sabían a que se refería con "robar" y para confirmarlo su boca continuó viajando hacía al norte y terminó por apoyarse en la comisura de la de Nanoha, quien perdida y abrumada, con la cara roja a mil y el corazón latiéndole del pecho, fue incapaz de contradecir los deseos de Fate. Ella bien sabía a donde iban a parar esos labios y no quería hacer nada para detenerlo. Iba a ser como la borrachera en la fiesta y la resaca al amanecer. Se arrepentiría pero mientras duraba era imposible detenerlo.

–Sin colmillos, por favor. –Murmuró resignada consigo misma, con todo alrededor. Abrió los ojos un poco para volver a cerrarlos cuando sintió por primera vez en su vida como otro par de labios se apoyaban en los suyos, su petición no era tonta… Podía apreciar la rigidez de los caninos rozar su boca muy peligrosamente y bien podría rebanarle la piel, por lo que Fate bastante consiente de ese hecho, no tardó en guardar sus colmillos pese a lo mucho que le costaba… Era cosa muy obvia que cuando un vampiro se 'emocionaba' el primer instinto era que estos crecieran.

–O-ok… –Y si bien no era algo que le hacía feliz, se aguantó el dolor en la encía superior para poder unir sus labios como era debido con los de Nanoha, ahora sin obstáculos, ambos pares se encajaron muy lentamente… Para Fate era normal besar a sus víctimas antes de matarles, aún así, tocar la boca de Nanoha era el mismo cielo y sin que la pelirroja lo dijera notaba que era su primer beso. Ese aroma y sabor a pureza tenían características fácilmente reconocibles, se derretía como un dulce caramelo en su paladar, ese que habría catado tantos labios que perdió la cuenta y bien sabía cuando se trataba de casos como este… Ser vampiro tenía muchas ventajas sin duda y esta era una que apreciaba a nivel muy personal.

Con ese conocimiento en su poder, Fate no se tomó prisas, en absoluto, decidió ir despacio, con esa calma que podría desesperar a tantas otras expertas, pero que era justo lo que estaba esperando una enamoradiza adolescente, Nanoha no estaba lejos de serlo, es mas, estaba segura que así la tendría pronto y por esa misma razón, sus labios fríos pero amables se deslizaban contra los temerosos ajenos, desarmando lentamente sus defensas con movimientos sutiles, encajándo y soltando ambos pares consecutivamente mientras la respiración de la pelirroja se agitaba contra su cara, para calmarle sus dedos enmarcando la nuca se adentraron en los cabellos regalando un suave masaje, estimulando la raíz de su pelo, atrayendo lo suficiente para impedirle cortar el beso abruptamente, aunque debía decir que Nanoha no se oponía en absoluto. Solo cuando consideró que su presa estaba acostumbrada a su invasión, vio la posibilidad de colar su lengua con lentitud… La menor abrió los ojos un corto instante asombrada, aunque al instante el rostro de Fate le presionó mas, y sin ser capaz de oponerse, recibió aquel músculo atrevido que lejos de causarle algún mal, terminó por hacerla plastilina en brazos del vampiro, perdiendo toda fuerza, pero ¿Como podría tenerla? la estaban besando por vez primera y ya sentía que algo empezaba a deshacerse en su entrepierna… Como la vez anterior Fate iba a olerlo, a notarlo y la vergüenza la invadiría, tenía que acabarlo.

–Hmm –Con la garganta comenzó a "quejarse", removiendo su cabeza muy sutilmente mientras su boca pareciera estar unida o sellada a la de la más alta, la saliva había ocasionado suficiente calor y humedad para producir incluso un corto chasquido, anunciando que la lengua se había retirado, aunque ambos pares continuaban unidos, por fortuna Fate misma se encargó de separarlos lo suficiente, notando que Nanoha habría quedado sin mas aire para continuar. El vampiro habría deseado durar mas.

–Y bien… –Susurró Fate, volviendo a apoyar la frente en la_ humana. __– _¿Te ha gustado? –Sonrió discretamente, echando un vistazo corto a los labios enrojecidos de la menor… Lo curioso era que un camino igualmente colorado seguía desde el cuello a la boca. Si, fue amable, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar una marca temporaria de su desenfreno.

–S-si. –Admitió. Para una simplemente humana como ella, lo sucedido era casi como arder por dentro, ¿Que podía hacer alguien como ella frente a sabría Dios cuantos años de experiencia de Fate Testarossa?

–Y esto, solo es el principio… –Anunció con esa voz calma de siempre, sin un ápice de cansancio, agarrando su mentón mientras volvía a apoyar la boca en Nanoha, proporcionando un beso, un segundo beso, pudo ser igual de largo de no ser por el sonoro sonido de unas palmadas a su espalda.

–_Bravo, bravo…_

Una profunda y grave voz se escuchó al fondo, por su dirección, era bastante obvio que llegaba desde espaldas de Fate, aún a varios metros de distancia… El vampiro cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro en respuesta, su cara se arrugó un tanto, sin poder esconder de Nanoha la irritación que el nuevo invitado le daba, y hablando de la pelirroja, por instinto aferró sus brazos nuevamente a Fate, apretando los dedos en la ropa sobre su cintura y escondiéndose un poco tras su hombro, ¿Quien diablos era? un hombre sin duda, no quería ver, pero si _su vampiro _ponía esa cara, nada bueno podía ser.

–Jail, que grata sorpresa. –Dijo finalmente tras una pausa, ladeando su rostro en dirección al rincón oscuro de donde brillaban un par de ojos amarillos. Lentamente enderezó su cuerpo, aunque sin apartar las manos de Nanoha, la necesitaría tan cerca como fuera posible.

–¿Sorpresa? vamos, sabías que venía en camino… En teoría para disfrutar de lo que tienes en brazos. –Un tono de placer vino con sus palabras.

–¿Qué? –Los ojos de Nanoha fueron directos a la rubia, en su voz se percibió un reclamo y aun así, ésta continuaba con la mirada fija en el fondo… Los pasos del recién llegado comenzaron a acercarse y antes que pudiera volver a decir nada, sintió las manos de Fate aferrarle con mayor fuerza… No era como si fuese a oponerse y mucho menos a alejarse de ella, mas vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer y aún así, dudaba que aquel tipo fuese siquiera bueno. No tenía duda alguna que en los brazos de Testarossa estaba en el lugar más seguro en aquella sala.

–Bueno, creo que he cambiado de opinión, viejo amigo.

–Ah, vamos. –Una relamida de labios prosiguió sus indignadas palabras, mientras la luz de la luna reflejaba su cuerpo ahora lo suficientemente cerca.

Jail Scaglietti, 1.80 y cabellos oscuros, lo más llamativo serían sus ojos color amarillo, pero la atención de la pelirroja para su horror, giraba entorno la sangre seca desde el labio inferior al mentón, cubriendo este último enteramente, incluso alcanzando a verse salpicaduras en su camisa deslavada. Sus dudas eran ciertas y la reacción de Fate era seguramente al hedor a sangre que penetraba su nariz desde que escuchó su voz.

–Parece que has tenido una buena noche, Jail. ¿Aún te sientes insatisfecho? –Preguntó Fate, volviéndose lentamente sobre sus propios talones para verle de frente, lo último que quería era tenerlo a su espalda, aunque no por ello soltó a Nanoha, sosteniéndola con su brazo derecho cerca a su costado, con los dedos anclados firmemente en su cadera.

–Solo he ido por un par de bocadillos. –Dijo, volviéndose a acercar otro par de pasos, mientras limpiaba el mentón con el dorso de su mano sin mucho éxito. –Ambos sabemos que el banquete viene ahora… No vas a comparar el sabor de unos pobres ineptos con lo que tenemos aquí verdad. –Su lasciva mirada fue a Nanoha, sin disimular un poco lo mucho que le desorbitaba la idea de poder probarla.– Oh Fate ¿Hace cuanto fue la última vez? hoy día todas son unas malditas zorras, no es tan fácil encontrar un sabor… Tu entiendes.– La mirada de Jail se hizo más intensa, sus manos temblorosas y ensangrentadas estaban muriéndose por ponerse encima de la humana, había estado bebiendo de mas, y todo vampiro que lo hiciera, entraba en un frenesí imparable, Fate lo sabía y sabía que Nanoha estaba muerta de pánico, sus latidos cardiacos reventaban en su pecho y la mano apretando su costado solo lo confirmaba, pese a ello, se mostraba recia… Era una chica lista, sabía que cualquier movimiento podría desatar la locura en Jail, sin conocerlo además, aunque tampoco habría que ser un genio para saber que el vampiro en frente no era como Testarossa… No, era de esos que se volvían locos, que mataban sin pensar, uno justamente de pesadilla, incluso carecía del atractivo y el magnetismo que Fate desbordaba, era una hiena babeante y hambrienta, dispuesta a todo por probar un pedazo de cielo.

–No habrás dejado un camino de cadáveres camino a esta casa verdad. –En pro de cambiar de tema, Testarossa se irguió otro poco, fingiendo preocupación por ello brevemente.

–Nada que debas preocuparte, tal como me enseñaste hace tiempo. ¿Podemos empezar de una jodida vez? –Bramó comenzando a frustrarse de las vueltas que daba su "amiga". El olor de Nanoha lo estaba volviendo loco, no entendía como Fate había estado tan cerca, besándola y demás sin ceder a la tentación de abrirle el cuello, una virgen podía olerse a distancia y su solo aroma solía ya enloquecer a cualquiera como él. Simplemente no le cabía en la cabeza…

–No esta noche Jail. –Fue lo único que dijo Fate tras una corta sonrisa a la mirada pasmada de su amigo. De repente, sin dar tiempo a nada ni nadie, tomó a Nanoha en brazos y salió por la puerta, sus movimientos tal como había demostrado a la pelirroja antes, fueron un despliegue de velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, en menos de un segundo el único rastro de ambas fue una puerta azotándose varias veces de un lado a otro por el viento dejado tras las siluetas perdidas y el desesperante olor a virgen en las fosas nasales de Jail, quien invadido por la cólera se atravesó a la puerta a la misma velocidad de Fate, deteniéndose en el terreno amplio al frente de la casa para dedicarse a observar las múltiples direcciones a donde ambas pudieron haberse dirigido… El aroma de la humana se había perdido, el bosque estaba lleno de olores y hedores que desvanecían tan delicado rastro, llevándolo a la desesperación, al punto de arrodillarse sobre la yerba mientras se lamentaba en chillidos mas parecidos a los de una bestia que a los de alguien que fue humano. Jail Scaglietti solo tendría unos años como vampiro, era relativamente joven frente a otros de su raza pero parecía que nunca fue un ser vivo, su apego por la sangre y la adicción que ello le acarreaba lo habían convertido en algo peor.

–FATE! –Gritó, espantando las ardillas y murciélagos alrededor.

oOoO

Teniendo la edad que tenía, era una sorpresa para sus inferiores que Gil aún no estuviese agotado… Joder, había dormido como mucho unas cuantas horas la noche anterior y ahora entrada la madrugada se mantenía en píe, caminando entre una muchedumbre de humanos y vampiros que disfrutaban la frenética y pesada fiesta de cada noche en el "Vamptasía"… Estaba claro que lo suyo era personal, ningún lugar en el mundo forzaría a alguien a trabajar tanto, pero allí seguía, aguantándose los hedores del sudor y la sangre mezclados, mientras una docena de bailarinas exóticas danzaban en distintas barras repartidas a lo largo y ancho del antro, la multitud resoplaba y los tragos iban o venían entre camareras con poco o nada de ropa. Era mitad de semana pero en el Vamptasía era como un viernes habitual, siempre lleno, siempre sangriento. Pocos lugares en el estado presumía de lo que éste lugar si; la interacción entre humanos y vampiros era una verdadera "delicia" para los amantes de los chupasangre y en cualquier mesa podía apreciarse como uno o varios de ellos se alimentaban de una o distintas presas a la vez, las mesas salpicadas de sangre eran rápidamente limpiadas una y otra vez con el mismo cuidado y frecuencia que eran limpiados los licores en un antro común… Era una locura. La música underground y los colores rojo con negro le terminaba de dar una personalidad opresiva al sitio… Su trabajo podía ser realmente asqueroso, pensaba Graham, pero no estaba allí para odiarlo, sino bajo una investigación, y el motivo de la misma estaba sentado al fondo, varios escalones arriba, en lo que parecía mas un Altar que una silla, observando los diversos espectáculos de una vista privilegiada, con las manos en los reposabrazos, fue difícil acercarse entre tantos mientras lo observaba y cuando estuvo al píe de los escalones un par de guardias lo detuvieron el paso.

–Gil Graham, policía de Uminari. –Como un resorte sacó su placa, ambos hombres se miraron, dudando de su autoridad, un detalle que le elevó su ira interior. Antes que soltara mas argumentos sobre su visita, una voz gruesa aunque calma se elevó.

–Dejadle pasar. –Esta vez sin lugar a dudas ambos gorilas se hicieron a un lado. Graham cruzó entre ambos subiendo los escalones mientras su mirada desgastada enfocaba cada vez mejor al hombre por el que había venido esta noche, que no era nada mas ni nada menos que el mismo dueño del suelo que estaba pisando.

Verrón Hückebein. 1.84, mirada fría, ojos ámbar claro e innegablemente atractivo al criterio de cualquier mujer … U hombre. Su vestimenta tenía mucho que ver con el sitio, parecía sacado de una banda de rock moderna que gustaban tanto hoy a las adolescentes, aunque lejos de verse sucio o descuidado se notaba impecable. Tenía una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta roja, en medio de su pecho un colgante guindaba, mas tarde se descubriría que perteneció a la época que nació, siendo ese quizá lo más relevante para Graham y de paso bien para todo el estado. Verrón no era como ningún vampiro que estaba allí o cien kilometros a la redonda, no… Era el vampiro más antiguo del estado, al menos así decían los registros . Tenía aproximadamente 1.200 años, nació antes que America fuese descubierta y habría vivido la vida de Graham al menos 12 veces, pese a aparentar la edad de cualquier tipo de 25 años y aún así daba miedo, su mirada reflejaba el mar de crueldad que habría vivido y causado todos los siglos que ha estado sobre la tierra. Pero allí estaba Gil, sin un ápice de temor, mas bien su presencia era temeraria, poco educada… Todos en ese sitio sin importar fuese quien fuese besaría los píes de Veyron o mataría para estar cerca suyo. Podrían lamer su culo y ser felices con ello, a decir verdad era como un Dios para ellos y no era para menos… Era una regla no-oficial, pero los vampiros cedían respeto y veneración a sus mayores, estos ejercían autoridad, imponían orden, si alguien no cumplía las reglas entonces sería castigado con cosas mucho peores aún que la muerte verdadera. No era ya nada raro que incluso le protegieran, como si lo necesitara, Veyron podría matar Graham antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

–Ha sido un detalle su colaboración. –Dijo Gil guardando su placa.

–De nada, oficial. ¿Desea tomar algo? –El vampiro murmuró esta vez, por mera cortesía. Calmado, aunque con la mirada clavada en Graham, observándolo como si fuese poca cosa, como todos los humanos a decir verdad.

–No he venido a eso, pero le agradezco. El motivo de mi presencia es otro, uno lamentable. Imagino que lo sabe… –Dio un paso al frente, sacó un par de fotos de su bolsillo interno en la chaqueta y le extendió al vampiro.

–Estoy enterado. –Tomó las fotos y empezó a pasar cada una de ellas tal como una revista. –Es un hecho lamentable, pobre chica. Era una de las buenas, Sein… –Suspiró, levantando su mirada a Graham. Las fotos eran de la más reciente víctima.

–Querrá decir, una de sus mejores meseras ¿Verdad? –Sin esconder su sarcasmo objetó. El motivo de Graham era ese, una de sus últimas víctimas había sido empleada de Veyron y podría apostar que algo mas.

–Por supuesto. Lamento en verdad lo sucedido. Tengo entendido que el pueblo…Este ¿Como se llama? –Chasqueó los dedos y luego se acarició el mentón con alargada paciencia al descubrir en su mente la palabra. –Uminari, eso… Tengo entendido que Uminari ha estado sufriendo las desmedidas acciones de un loco desde hace tiempo. –Se escuchó una corta risa. Era bastante notable que Veyron le importaba una mierda lo que sucediera en aquel pueblo de mala muerte y a Graham mas encresparle los nervios no pudo, pero aún así, su profesionalismo le impidió expresar su asco ante la indiferencia de hechos tan crueles.

–Así es. Estoy investigando su caso, como el de muchas otras. Simplemente estoy tratando de hallar mas fuentes, ud entiende Sr Hückebein… –Sonrió con mal fingida camaradería.– Si Sein ha tenido algún… Novio o que se yo, contacto con algún vampiro, sería bueno que lo diera a conocer a las autoridades.

–Sein era tan solo una de mis empleadas. Y si, era una de mis amantes, como unas cuantas mas bajo este techo, pero eso no quiere decir nada. No hay mucho que pueda colaborar al respecto.

–Le creería, sin embargo esas "cuantas" no son demasiadas… Dudo que alguien tan distinguido haga lo mismo con tantas.

Verón rió y se puso en píe.

–Es cierto, no muchas son bendecidas con mi atención, ha sido una coincidencia que precisamente mi querida Sein haya sido víctima de este … Demente.

A Graham se le agotaba la paciencia. La actitud de aquel arrogante vampiro era incluso más insoportable que la de Testarossa. ¿Como podría Sein y otras tantas sentir flaqueza o atracción por estas bestias? pensaba… Y un pensamiento aún peor llegó a su mente ¿Como podría Nanoha hacerlo?

–Es bueno saber que era muy querida por ud, Sr Hückebein. Necesitaré de su ayuda. –Extendió su mano para recibir las fotos. Veyron se las dio.

Graham iba a continuar con sus preguntas, deseoso de atar cabos, pero una llamada le detuvo. Lo que escuchó lo dejó de piedra, no podía ser verdad… Tenía que haber un error.

oOoO

Mantenía los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo, las manos apretadas al cuello de Fate y las piernas encogidas… Tenía un miedo horrible a caerse y prefería no mirar, la velocidad con la que estaba siendo transportada provocaba que el viento lastimara un poco su piel. A veces Fate se detenía abruptamente, miraba a su alrededor como si esperara que algo saliera de entre los árboles, luego volvía a desaparecer con Nanoha en brazos, tratando de salir de entre los matorrales… No era un lugar seguro, no para la humana.

Pronto y por fortuna se vieron finalmente en la zona urbana, estaban entre casas y calles humedas, no había un alma y las luces alumbraban sus pasos apenas se escuchaban unos gatos maullar pero ahora podía bajar un tanto la guardia… El maldito de Jail no se atrevería a salir del bosque, no atacaría a mitad del pueblo por muy hambriento que estuviera, eso era ir contra su propio sentido de supervivencia.

–Creo que estas a salvo.–Soltó Fate echando un suspiro corto, mirando alrededor mientras Nanoha seguía con la cara metida en su cuello, aunque lentamente fue alejándose para observar el perfil del vampiro.

–¿Crees? –Preguntó molesta, Indignada… Por un sin fin de razones, pero antes que Fate contestara volvieron a moverse a esa vertiginosa velocidad hacía un sitio mucho más privado. En medio de las calles, donde cualquier sra chismosa pudiera verles, no era una buena idea.

Cuando Nanoha volvió a abrir los párpados, después de haberlos cerrado por todo el ajetreo, se dio cuenta que estaba en la azotea de un edificio, en Uminari no habían muchos y los que habían no eran nada altos, después de todo se trataba de un pueblo, aunque en el que estaban, quedaban fuera de la vista de cualquier casa alrededor.

–Tengo mucho que explicarte. –Murmuró Fate, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo sin soltar a la humana, aún la sostenía… Pese a estar en un lugar seguro, no era como si pudiese bajar la guardia, Nanoha no se opuso y se mantuvo allí, seguro estaba consiente de lo mismo.

–SI, tienes mucho, mucho que explicar… ¿Así que pensabas tenerme como tu cena con tu amigo? ¿Se trataba de una treta aquel beso para que me quedara mas tiempo hasta su llegada? ¿Sabías que ese era mi primer beso? ¿Como puedes usar algo así? ¿Como… como puedes mentir en todo lo que me dices? –Se liberó, su voz cambiaba de tonos y sus manos volvieron a agarrar a Fate del cuello de su chaqueta para descargar su rabia, mientras la miraba como si quisiera matarla o … o besarla.

Por su parte, el vampiro se le quedó viendo, como si todas esas preguntas le valiesen nada… Aunque en el fondo, la paciencia se agotaba, Nanoha estaba casi gritando como una histerica.

–Cálmate…

–¿Que demonios sucede contigo? ¿Por qué no mejor me matas ya en vez de torturarme así?

–Demonios, cálmate. –Su voz subió su tono un tanto y echó un gruñido, sus manos se apretaron sobre la cintura y el muslo, lugares de donde la sostenía con ambos brazos. – ¿No te das cuenta que estas contradiciéndote? si quisiera hacer eso, habría sido muy fácil entregarte a Jail… Así como sería fácil ahora disfrutarte completamente sola, pero no he hecho nada de eso. Te he salvado, dos veces.

–No me lo saques en cara, no te lo he pedido… Además, fuiste tu misma quien me ha puesto en peligro. ¿Como es que estabas esperándolo mientras estabamos…? –Calló y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

–No sabía que vendría. Jail está demente, desde antes de ser un vampiro tiene… Problemas mentales. Dice cosas fuera de lugar. No tenía idea de que se aparecería esta noche, de saberlo no te habría pedido que vinieras. Si hubiese llegado un poco antes, te habría visto en el bosque… Y no estarías aquí. – A Nanoha se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, era cierto, estuvo mas cerca de la muerte de lo que pensó.

–Pues… vaya amigos tienes. –Dijo, conservando indignación en su voz y empujando un poco a Fate del pecho para ponerse en píe, la contraria le imitó, conservando la mirada sobre ella todo el tiempo.

–Desde que era un niño ha tenido problemas, le conocí cuando no era mas que un destripador, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que matar.

–¿Estas defendiendo a un asesino?

–No, pero le ayudé a controlarse desde entonces, para que no siguiera ocasionando problemas. Jail me considera… su mentora. Le conocí en los 80.

–¿Le, le has convertido acaso tú? –Preguntó, agarrándose los brazos, rodeándose a si misma, mientras observaba a Fate algo aterrada.

–Ah, no… –El vampiro se acarició el mentón con los nudillos y suspiró largo. –Ya era lo que es cuando le vi, aunque no debería de haber tenido mas un par de meses.

–No entiendo, si cree que eres su mentora, si eres más fuerte… ¿Por qué no mejor le has parado los píes? está allí, esperando por mi en alguna parte.

–No es tan sencillo. –Dio un par de pasos hacía la pelirroja y le agarró de los brazos, convirtiendo una caricia desde los codos a las muñecas… A Nanoha eran esas cosas las que le debilitaban, esa manera de tocarla y mirarla la convertían en alguien muy dócil y Fate lo estaba explotando. –Lo más importante era protegerte. Con Jail a tope de sangre iba a ser algo complicado iniciar una lucha… Puede que no tenga mas que unos 30 años como vampiro, pero aún así, iba a ser un dolor en el trasero, un segundo mas o un segundo menos y podría hacer lo mismo que he hecho contigo antes.

–Raptarme. –Completó, mirando el mentón de Fate y recordando la sangre que estaba en el de aquel hombre.

–Si. –Tensó las mandíbulas. –Y además, habría tenido que matarle.

–Lo dices como sino quisieras.

–Puede que a tus ojos sea una asesina sin escrúpulos, pero la verdad es que no puedo matar a uno de los nuestros tan a la ligera. Le conozco, no puedo negar que le he tomado aprecio a pesar de su locura. –Reconoció, esta vez alzando los dedos para tomar a Nanoha del mentón y levantar su mirada, encontrando en ella algo de molestia aún.

–Y yo soy la humana que has salvado ayer, que conoces hace un día. – ¿Por qué se escuchaba decepcionada? ¿Acaso quería ser algo mas para Fate? –Tu sangre… lo siento, tienes razón en protegerle, pero eso no quita que sea un asesino. Quizá es el que hemos estado buscando todo este tiempo.

–No creo que haya matado, no aún. Además, Jail no es tan listo para mantener a un departamento de policía siguiéndole la pista tanto tiempo. Ya lo habrían pillado y estaría muerto.

–Por la sangre en su cara, se ve que no ha matado a una mosca, lo pillo. –Encogió los hombros, sonriendo, llena de sarcasmo.

–Obviamente ha mordido a alguien… A unos cuantos bien, pero estoy segura que les ha curado de la misma forma que yo a ti.

–Pobres, no le deseo el mal de tener que soñar con él a nadie.

–Puede que no les suceda, no le conocen. Habrán sido unas meras víctimas abandonadas en la carretera. El vínculo solo se hace más fuerte cuando conoces al vampiro que te ha curado, cuando pasas tiempo a su…lado . –Al decirlo, se aseguró de hacerlo pausado. Observando a la sonrojada pelirroja de arriba a abajo. No habría que ser un genio para saber que pensaba la otra, que sentía… Estaba claro que Fate le deseaba en todos los aspectos, ella lo sabía y la idea la encandilaba pero tenía que disimular, sabía también que su deseo solo provocaba que la sangre que corría en sus venas la empujaba a ella, no era real, ¿Verdad?

–Vale, ahora sé que ese asqueroso asesino tiene 30 años, lleva problemas mentales, traumas infantiles y…sé mas de él que de ti. –Finalizó, inspirando hondo mientras sus manos lentamente buscaban las del vampiro, hallando prontamente la fría piel. El agarre fue respondido y en breve las suyas estaban entre los dedos de Fate, quien elevó uno de los enlaces para besar el dorso de la extremidad de la pelirroja.

–¿Que deseas saber de mi? te diré lo que quieras… –Sus labios se movieron contra la piel, humedeciendo su superficie liza sin desprender el contacto visual…Ese que invitaba a Nanoha a acercarse otro poco, como una niña a su padre, totalmente presa una vez mas, tanto que le hizo tragar saliva y carraspear un poco, por muy atolondrada que los ojos rojos de Fate le dejaran, debía aprovechar la oportunidad.

–¿Que haces aquí? –Susurró, con la voz embelesada.–¿Cuanto tiempo tienes de ser… lo que eres? –Su voz se alzó otro poco y no pudo ocultar especial interés en ello.

–Lo mismo que dije antes, vine a reconstruir la casa donde nací. Así como tu, soy de Uminari y viví aquí hace mas de 160 años… –Murmuró, atrayendo a Nanoha desde la cintura, pegando ambas figuras.

–Hmm –Apenas y se opuso, la voz y la mirada del vampiro suponían una poderosa hipnosis, para estar nuevamente cerca al punto de respirar sobre la boca del vampiro.

–Mi padre era un tipo rico, cuando la guerra civil estalló por aquel entonces, cayó en la ruina y nos mandó a mi hermana y a mi lejos, camino a la ciudad más cercana… Era noche y por aquel entonces transportarse era mucho mas complicado y el viaje que podría tomar poco menos de una hora hoy día, se convirtió en una pesadilla. Antes de llegar a nuestro destino, fuimos atacados por rebeldes desertores, asesinaron a nuestros escoltas, corrimos por nuestras vidas, ella… Ella cayó. –La voz de Fate se detuvo brevemente, algo de titubeo hubo en ella y por primera vez Nanoha notó que nunca había sido así antes. Guardó silencio y la magia de la seducción fue reemplazada por una opresión en el pecho al imaginar en su mente una situación así.

–Si-sigue.

–Fue atrapada por ellos. Yo corrí, corrí… También caí mas adelante, pero ellos ya estaban ocupados con ella. –Al decir aquello, fue lentamente soltando a Nanoha, mientras su expresión se ensombrecía.

–¿Que le sucedió? –Preguntó la colegiala, apretándose el pecho.

–No me quedé a mirar, fui atrapada o secuestrada por alguien que es lo que soy yo ahora, que me convirtió. Aunque no hay que ser muy listos para saber lo que le habrá sucedido. –Esta vez fue Fate quien tragó largo. Muy seguramente su cabeza estaba metida en aquel recuerdo, imaginando por si misma lo que pudo haber pasado o no a su hermana, pero como ella mismo dijo, no había que pensar mucho, en ese entonces, los tiempos eran muy duros.

–Por eso es que me has salvado ¿Verdad? lo siento, Fate, no quería recordarte esto.

–¿Eh? –Levantó la mirada y se percató que Nanoha relacionó su caso con lo que le puso pasar el día anterior… Iba a objetar pero la mano de la humana sobre la suya le hizo olvidar lo que iba a decir.

–Siento mucho haber preguntado por aquello… de verdad. Creo que es hora de ir a casa. –La incomodidad en Fate era notable y a decir verdad, no se sentía con derecho de preguntar algo tan intimo, tan personal…

oOoO

El camino a casa fue silencioso, era bastante claro que su pregunta cambió el rumbo de la noche, la Fate que minutos antes atrevidamente le agarraba y tocaba cada oportunidad había desaparecido, en cambio a su lado tenía a una mas bien… dispersa, no tenía duda que su mente estaba en el pasado, pese a que su mirada inerte no reflejase emoción alguna… Se sentía mal, pero la hacía sentir peor el hallar algo "humano" en algo tan trágico, porque la Fate que estaba a su lado… Tenía mas de humano ahora que de vampiro, conocer su pasado le había abierto una nueva perspectiva y le parecía encantador saber que "sentía" algo mas allá de querer follarla o morderla por muy vulgar que sonase. Quizá por eso fue que sin avisar, se atrevió a agarrar su mano en determinado punto del trayecto, Fate no le rechazó, correspondió enlazando sus dedos y así permanecieron camino a casa. Había decidido que si ella le había compartido algo tan intimo, entonces no tenía por qué negarle el saber donde vivía… Después de todo le había probado que la protegería y se sentía mucho mas segura caminando a su lado.

–Gracias por salvarme… y disculpa por gritarte antes. –Mencionó, soltando una suave sonrisa, al caminar a su lado, apegando su costado al brazo de la más alta, quien tan solo asintió, no sonriendo, aunque dejando ver una expresión más amable, de aprobación tal ves… A Nanoha no le importó, ahora se sentía mucho, mucho más segura, no podría explicarlo. ¿Dejaría entrar a Fate en su vida? porque estaba claro, que ella deseaba entrar y de cierta forma le aliviaba… Podría pensar en ello toda la noche, pero a pocas casas de llegar a la suya, observó como el perímetro estaba rodeado por una cinta amarilla policial :

"DO NOT ENTER"

De repente se detuvo, con la boca entreabierta, se vio a si misma dejando caer lágrimas silenciosas ante la escena… Unas patrullas de policía esperaban fuera, iluminando la calle con sus sirenas, mientras una panda de vecinos chismosos en sus pijamas observaban de cerca lo que sucedía… Aún agarrada de Fate, corrió tan rápido como pudo y cruzó entre la muchedumbre que al darse cuenta de que se trataba de la joven Takamachi abrió el paso.

–Nanoha, no puedes entrar, no puedes pasar… –Un pecho fornido le detuvo el paso, dio un paso atrás dándose cuenta de que se trataba de Graham, a quien sujetó fuertemente mientras ya incontrolada empezó a llorar, en especial cuando observó como subían a una ambulancia un cuerpo tapado de pies a cabeza, sea quien fuera estaba obviamente muerto y fue allí cuando pensó en que Kyouya…

–¿Donde está mi hermano?! –Empezó a preguntar, entrecortada, hipando, ¿como de un segundo a otro esto sucedía? –Dime que no está, dime que no está…

–Nanoha, tu hermano… –Guardó silencio un momento, observando con recelo a Fate tras la menor entre sus brazos. Lo que tenía que decir no era nada fácil, pero antes que abriera la boca por la puerta de su casa, salía Kyouya, esposado, con el cuerpo cubierto en sangre y con un par de policías, los mismos que la vieron ayer con Fate, agarrándole de cada lado mientras con la mirada gacha caminaba en dirección a una de las patrullas que esperaba fuera.

–¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? –Preguntó, no supo ni a quien, pasó de Graham y sin importarle la cinta de seguridad corrió hasta su hermano.

–No fui yo, Nanoha, no fui yo… LO JURO! –Gritó el esposado, que al ver a su hermana, comenzó a hacer resistencia a quienes lo llevaban a rastras a la patrulla. Su cara ensangrentada así como sus manos, estaba igualmente bañada en lágrimas.

–¿Que está pasando? ¿Por qué se lo llevan? –Cuestionó a los hombres, pero sin recibir ninguna respuesta. No fue hasta que Graham le sujetó de los codos desde atrás que dejó de tratar de detener lo que estaba pasando.

–Mariya está muerta, fue encontrada aquí, con Kyouya… Asesinada. –Dijo rápido y escueto.– Está detenido bajo sospecha de homicidio. –Finalizó y en ese instante, fue cuando el mencionado se terminó de salir de control.

–NO HE SIDO YO, NO FUI YO… ! –Gritó, los vecinos se estremecieron y Fate que entre ellos estaba, caminó hasta Nanoha que lloraba en brazos de Graham. –ESTO ES TU CULPA MALDITO VAMPIRO, ES TU CULPA. ELLOS SON LOS QUE ESTAN ASESINANDO A NUESTRA GENTE, ELLOS SON! –Para Kyouya que había escuchado de Graham el aspecto físico del vampiro que había estado con su hermana, fue muy fácil reconocerla finalmente, bajo las peores circunstancias. –SON ELLOS LOS QUE DEBERIAN ESTAR TRAS LAS REJAS. –Siguió gritando mientras lo terminaban de arrastrar entre la gente, hasta que lograron meter su cabeza tras la ventana, no dejando de gritar su inocencia.

¿Era Kyouya el asesino? ¿Su odio por los vampiros había llegado tan lejos que había matado a todas las que se acercaran a ellos?

Continua.

**Bueno, nuevos personajes. **

**Pensaba que en el papel de Veyron por su peso argumental, que lo tendrá ya verán, debería ir Chrono o Yuuno, pero son muy blandos, buenos tipos, este personaje no tiene mucho de bondad y será un autentico dolor en el culo, otras veces será de ayuda. Estén atentos… Un fic por allí, me hizo ver que Veeyron puede ser un buen tipo "malo".**

**Para quienes dudan que Fate quiera a Nanoha, solo les diré que se va a obsesionar de una forma muy considerable y ella no se quedará atrás, no será un romance muy sano lo garantizo. **

**Una última cosa. Me siento a gusto con la atención del fic, me agrada saber que gente me lee y se tome la molestia de enviar un comentario, aún así seré un poco toca cojones porque me gustaría que comentaran sobre la historia o que les parece, desde de un punto tan objetivo como puedan. En realidad tengo inseguridades respecto a cosas en la historia y como las llevaré. Aunque mi final esta clarísimo desde que empecé la primera linea. El caso es que agradecería mucho sus opiniones mas sinceras y no el famoso "conti conti" o derivados… Les agradezco en el alma. **

**Y sé que todos queremos nanofate, lo sé, pero la trama del asesino enserio, tiene algo de importancia, esten atentos. **

**Tienen alguna idea de como irán las cosas, es Kyouya el asesino? es Fate una manipuladora? A otro vampirito ya mencionado le gustará Nanoha también de paso irá por su preciado himen? quieren saber mas? deje un comentario jeje. **


End file.
